Father and Son
by weemcg33
Summary: Phil adopts Clint at the age of nine, they are a happy family. Now at the age of thirteen and friends with Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Pepper, what sort of trouble can Clint find himself in. Phil/Clint, father/son. Rated T just to be safe, might have some swearing in later chapters. Little bit of Clint whump...
1. Chapter 1

Father And Son

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…..Joss Whedon is sooo lucky!

I just sit and stare at my Hawkeye poster and wish he was really here : (

Authors Note: I am a huge fan of Phil Coulson and Clint Barton as father/son relationship. I am working on a few other stories….Please keep an eye out.

Hope you enjoy!

Clint was bored, so bored in fact that he had scrunched up most of the paper from his jotter and made them into paper balls which he fired towards his bin in the far corner of his room. He knew he should be studying but really, who needed to know who killed who like a gazillion years ago. It was in the past.

Were most people not always going on about not looking to the past but focusing on the future. _Yeah_, that would be his comeback when Phil scolded him for not doing his homework.

Phil was a good guy. He adopted Clint when he was nine years old. Clint's parents had been killed in a traffic accident when he was six, he and his brother Barney were taken into care. It was two years later when Clint was eight and Barney was twelve that Barney decided to run away, leaving Clint behind. It was then Clint knew he could only count on himself. He had been there another year after Barney left him when he met Phil.

At first glance he thought the man seemed a bit boring, not really the father type. But after meeting with him with him a few times, Clint realised the guy had a wicked sense of humour, much like his own. The older man had told him about wanting to have a kid but not meeting the right woman. Something to do with his work, he said.

It was a few week later Phil had returned for him, he had filled in all the paperwork and had made sure his home was up to scratch.

Clint remembered walking into the house for the first time, Phil had seemed as nervous as he was. He took him upstairs to check out his new room. He struggled to contain his emotions as he walked around the room. It had been painted white but Phil told him they could paint it whatever colour he wanted, the carpet was dark blue and there was a desk in the corner with a computer set up on it. A bunk bed sat against the far wall and had a cupboard underneath and a futon chair. The room itself was quite large, bigger than anything Clint had ever had.

Phil had walked up behind him and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You like it?"

Clint nodded and glanced up at his new dad, tears glistened in his eyes as Phil pulled him into a hug. For the first time in a long time Clint felt safe.

Now at the age of thirteen, Clint considered himself a pretty laid back teenager. He didn't really give Phil much trouble or attitude, well…..not all the time. He almost jumped when there was a knock at his door. He watched in horror as Phil stepped into the room and glanced at the pile of scrunched up paper that was overflowing from his bin. Well at least he never missed…

Phil arched an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" He asked the teen.

"Ummm….well you see…." _Damn_.

"I know you don't like history Clint, but you still need to do it. It's part of learning." Phil walked over and sat on the edge of the futon.

"But Phil….." He pleaded. "Aren't people always saying to look to the future and forget the past?" _Yes, that was it_.

Phil huffed a laugh. "Is that what they say?" Clint nodded enthusiastically. "Well what about this?…You do your homework or….you won't be going to archery school through summer."

Clint's face twisted in shock. "What?..Nononono…you know how much I want to go Phil." He whined.

Phil got up and made his way over to the bin and picked it up, he then placed it in front of the annoyed teen. "Well do your homework and you can go."

Clint grumbled under his breath about everything being unfair. Phil smirked and headed out of the room but stopped at the door. "Finish that and we can have what ever you want for dinner." He knew he was blackmailing the kid but it was usually the easiest way.

The teen perked up a bit. "Can we get pizza from Alfredo's?"

Phil sighed in exasperation. "Clint you are going to turn into a pizza." Clint just grinned. "You said whatever I wanted."

Phil nodded and headed for the stairs. "That better be finished before you get any pizza Clint."

Staring at the huge pile of paper, Clint grumbled as he started pulling it out and flattening it.

He focused on the silver lining, he was getting pizza.

The weekend flew in and then it was back to school. Clint truly hated it, except that he got to see his friends. Tony and Bruce were the science geeks but while Bruce was shy and quite quiet, Tony was like Clint, sarcasm being their second language. They constantly teased each other, but all in good fun.

Steve was in the football team and was heavily built because of all the training he did. Then there was Natasha and Pepper. Tony had a major thing for Pepper even though he often denied it. Clint knew he had a huge crush on Natasha. She was beautiful, her fiery red hair was silky smooth and smelled of berries, he was often mesmerised by her emerald-green eyes. She also had a quick wit when she wanted to show it. But her scary side was something to watch out for because you really didn't want to piss her off.

He made his way to his first class, Maths. He was playfully punched in the shoulder by Steve. "Hey Clint…how was your weekend?" He asked.

Clint rubbed his shoulder, even though it was playful Steve still packed a punch. "It was alright…had to do my stupid history homework though. Phil was going to ground me through summer if I didn't get it done."

Steve nodded, understanding his friends predicament. "Yeah I hear you…my dad said I couldn't go to football training through the holidays if I don't get good grades. It sucks."

Together they entered the class. Clint and Tony fist pumping each other before taking their seats. Clint glanced at Bruce's empty seat. "Where's Bruce?"

Tony gave a half shrug. "I think he's still ill after our party weekend at my house…think he ate something that didn't agree with him…..sucks you couldn't come Clint." Tony pulled out his phone and quickly text his friend to make sure he was ok.

Clint slouched in his chair looking back at Tony. "Yeah sorry man…Phil's been on at me about homework and grades lately. And I really want to go to archery camp this year."

Tony knew his friend loved archery, it was one of the first times he'd seen a genuine smile on his face. Tony gave another half shrug in understanding. "It's cool….you'll come to my birthday party though…right?"

Clint smiled and nodded, turning to face the front as the teacher walked in.

The other classes flew in, Clint headed out for lunch and smiled when he saw a flash of red. Tony was suddenly next to him grinning from ear to ear. "Clint and Natasha…sitting in a tree….K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" He laughed as Clint pushed him away. "Shut up Tony!" He hissed, his face already burning red. Tony pointed and laughed. "Look you even match….her hair…your face.."

Clint grabbed him in a headlock and Tony kicked out with his foot, catching the back of Clint's leg. The two of them crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Natasha and Pepper were already running over when Clint gasped out. "Your and ass!"

Tony sat up slowly massaging his neck. "At least say something I don't already know." He bit back.

Natasha glared at them as she got closer. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Can you not act like idiots for one whole day?"

"Now that would be absolutely impossible." Tony argued. Pepper helped him stand and Natasha held her hand out for Clint. He took it and smiled sheepishly as she glared. "Sorry Tasha….Tony was just being his usual annoying self."

Tony grunted at his friend. "So…you are all invited to my party." He informed the group, then glancing back at Clint the quipped. "Your invitation is pending Barton." Clint sighed and followed as they made their way to the picnic benches.

By the next class Clint and Tony were back to their usual antics and when home time finally came the group walked together. Pepper lived the closest, then Natasha. They said their goodbyes and the boys headed to the park to hang out for a bit before heading home.

Clint heard Tony groan and as they headed to the swings, he muttered a curse when he saw why. Barry Driscol and a few of his gang were hanging out at the swings. Two of the boys pushed and shoved each other roughly while Barry and the other two stooges laughed, all of them with a cigarette in their lips.

"Maybe we should head back?" Tony suggested. "Those guys are ass hats."

Clint hated to agree with Tony but he really couldn't be bothered dealing with Barry. The boy was a total jerk, he bullied anyone that looked at him the wrong way. And he had made Bruce's life a misery for almost a year before Clint came to the school. He also knew that even though Steve was built like a brick house, he didn't like fighting. Didn't want to risk getting injured and not being able to play his favourite sport.

They were about to turn back when they heard him. "Well, well….look who came to join the party."

The three friends groaned and turned round. "If this is what you call a party….it sucks!" Tony laughed. "Do you boys want some alone time? We can come back later."

Barry was immediately out of the swing and heading towards them, his friends following him like lost puppies. "What did you just say to me?" He spat

The three boys looked at each other, then back at the five advancing on them and turned and bolted. All of them splitting up. Clint knew he and Steve were pretty fast runners but Tony not so much. So Clint hung back a bit making them think they might actually catch up with him and once three of them were heading towards him he put on a burst of speed. After five minutes the shouts and curses behind him disappeared and he knew he'd lost them. He walked the rest of the way home glancing behind him every few minutes . Just to make sure.

Clint jumped into the shop just down from his house and grabbed a bottle of juice and a few pack of crisps. He smiled at Joan the owner, she was in her 50's and always gave Clint a freebie because he was such a loyal customer.

"Well hello Clint, how are you today my boy?" She asked, her face splitting into a genuine smile when she noticed him.

"I'm good Mrs Murphy….how's things been today?" He asked.

"Clint…how many times do I need to tell you? Call me Joan." She scolded him playfully.

He shrugged and smiled. "Sorry…Joan." It felt weird calling her by her first name. He paid for his stuff and thanked her when he noticed the candy bar she had stuck in as well.

She just smiled and waved. "Bye Clint…see you next time."

Clint dug into the bag and pulled out the candy bar. He smiled as he took as bite, she always knew which ones he liked.

A hand suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and steered him to the small alley behind the shop. Clint cursed, dropping the bag, he spun around to come face to face with Barry Driscol and two of his friends. _Great_.

Clint knew this was going to suck but readied himself for a fight. He might be small for his age but he made up for it with his speed. "You are so dead…Barton!"

Barry's two friends advanced on him, he closed his hand into a fist and hit the first one in the jaw knocking him back a few steps. The second looked on in shock, he hadn't expected Clint to try to fight back. He shouted and rushed forward, tackling Clint to the ground, his head cracking painfully on the concrete. He saw stars for a second before dodging a punch aimed for his head. The boy cried out when his fist hit the ground full force.

Clint managed to roll out-of-the-way and jumped to his feet, almost falling again when his vision wavered. Then Barry was on him, Clint cried out as he fell to the ground, fists and boots making contact with his chest and face. He curled into a ball and tried to protect his head as much as possible. It felt like hours when in fact in was only minutes before there were shouts from adults who had noticed what was happening. Barry got another kick into the teens side before taking off with his friends in tow.

Clint felt hands on him, trying to see what damage had been done. "It's ok kid...an ambulance is on its way. Just stay still." He didn't think he would be able to move anyway, his side felt like it was on fire and it hurt to breathe. The man leaning over him must have noticed the change in his breathing as he was back on the phone telling the ambulance to hurry. Clint started to panic as he struggled to take in oxygen. He felt hands on his face holding him still. "You need to calm down Clint..ok….just stay with me." He managed to open his left eye, the other was starting to swell, and looked into the face of a very worried Joan. "I've called Phil sweetheart…he's on his way."

Clint nodded and felt her wipe away the tears from his cheeks, he thought he could hear the sound of the sirens just as the darkness swallowed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, only my own characters I put in their world to play.

Authors Note: Would like to thank those who reviewed, **moonluver**, **pridechick, horselover, bookdancer, Estel **and all the alerts I have gotten. They are much appreciated.

I have no real knowledge of the medical jargon, so thank google and hope it makes sense. : )

Enjoy!

Phil sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the surgery waiting room.

_2 Hours_. That's when he got the call. Phil had debriefed one of the teams before their mission in Korea. He'd heard the phone go twice before he finally picked up. What he hadn't expected was a distraught Joan in tears telling him something had happened to Clint and an ambulance was on its way.

Phil had bolted from the room without so much a backward glance at the confused agents.

Fury who had obviously been told about Phil's sudden departure had met him at the garage. He had taken one look at his agent and just knew.

"What's happened?"

Phil had just shaken his head and headed towards his black sedan when a hand on his arm stopped him. "Phil…?"

Fury didn't need an explanation after he looked into the mans eyes. He saw fear, hopelessness and a hint of anger. "Go….I'll cover the other debriefs Let me know if you need anything Phil."

Phil had nodded his thanks and tried to hide the fear that he knew was all over his face.

It had taken him 20 minutes to get to the hospital, another 10 minutes to find out where Clint was before he had bumped into Joan. When she turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes, her hands shaking, and noticed the blood on her hands, Phil's legs almost gave out on him.

Now it had been over 2 hours since Clint was taken into surgery. Phil was told Clint had a few cracked ribs but one of them had broken and pierced his lung. They had to take him into surgery. He also got told his boy had taken a few hits to the head and there was a possibility of swelling or bleeding in the brain.

Phil was shaken, he had always tried to keep Clint and his work separate because he was surrounded by violence every day. And now Clint was in hospital after being beaten by a few stupid kids from his school.

Phil knew he couldn't but the father side was telling him to go and teach those boy a serious lesson about messing with Phil's family.

Joan appeared beside him holding two cup of steaming hot coffee. She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry if it's rubbish coffee….it's all they had left." She explained and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Thanks Joan." He took a sip and grimaced, yep definitely bad coffee.

They sat in silence until the doors to the surgery wing were pushed open and one of the surgeons made their way over. "Clint Barton?"

Phil was on his feet in a flash. "Yes, he's my son. How is he….is he alright?"

The surgeon obviously used to dealing with distraught parents placed a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder and guided him to one of the rooms.

"My name is Dr Wylie, I've been treating your son Mr….Coulson?" He stared at the paperwork again before looking at Phil.

Phil sigh'd in frustration. "He's adopted, 4 years now. He's **my** son. Now tell me how he is." Phil demanded, trying desperately not to shout.

The Doctor nodded obviously satisfied with the answer. "He's doing fine sir, the surgery went really well." They walked in to the family room. Phil dragging Joan into the room behind him, she deserved to know too.

"As you know Clint has a few cracked ribs, he was having trouble breathing before the ambulance arrived, when the paramedic got there they had to insert a chest tube to remove the air build up from the pleural cavity. We have an oxygen mask on him just now and we will have to watch him for the next few days to make sure there are no complications."

"What about his head?" Asked Joan, she sat next to Phil placing a comforting hand on the mans shoulder.

"We will keep monitoring the head injury, just now there is a slight bit of swelling. We are confident that it will return to normal on its own though." He gave them a small smile. "Your son's a fighter Mr Coulson, I have no doubt he will make a full recovery."

Phil nodded his thanks and buried his face into his hands.

Before the doctor left the two, he informed them that Clint would be moved to the ICU wing and they could see him shortly.

Joan thanked the doctor and pulled Phil into a hug. Phil the stoic, no-nonsense agent that usually kicked the bad guys asses and took names, couldn't hold in the relief that flowed through him at hearing his boy was going to be okay.

Phil Coulson cried.

He finally let the tears fall and Joan held him tight and let a few more tears fall from her own eyes. When Phil finally pulled back wiping away the last of the wetness from his face, he looked away embarrassed. But Joan grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Don't you dare Phil Coulson! Now is not the time to get all manly on me…"

Phil couldn't help it, he laughed. A sort of choked laugh, but Joan was happy she got a smile.

"Come on…lets go see your boy." She led him out to the nurses station and asked for directions to the ICU.

It was 15 minutes later Phil was finally allowed to see Clint. He was happy that his boy was going to be ok, but dreading seeing him lying in a hospital bed because Phil was pretty sure that sight would end him.

He followed the nurse down to one of the private rooms, and she gave him a smile and patted his arm. "If you need anything just give me a shout alright?"

Phil nodded and put his hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked in. He was right, he wasn't ready.

Clint was lying on the hospital bed, crisp white sheets were pulled upto his chest, the bed seemed to swallow him, wires and machines everywhere. He stepped closer to the bed almost afraid to touch him, thinking that it might hurt him more. Phil knew he was being stupid but he didn't like seeing Clint hurt, or sick and right now, he looked really ill. His usually tanned skin was a sickly white colour, bandages covered his head and chest. He could see the bruising on his face and his right eye was swollen shut.

Phil gave a choked sob as he sank into the chair beside the bed. Carefully he took one of Clint's hands in his own, careful not to pull any wires.

He sat for a while, loosing sense of time and almost jumped when he felt the hand in his, squeeze his own. He looked up to see one bleary, confused eye staring at him.

"Clint….." Phil almost knocked the chair over as he sprang out of it.

Clint closed his eye for a second then opened it again. His eye flicked around the room, realising he was in hospital and groaned.

Phil smiled, that was the Clint the knew and loved.

"Dad….? What…hap..pened?" He mumbled, Phil could tell he was still in some pain and pressed the button for the nurse.

"It's okay Clint, you're going to be fine. You remember anything?" Phil asked.

Clint tried to focus but couldn't remember, everything was blurred like when Phil drove really fast. He was about to say he didn't when he spotted Joan just outside the door, then everything came back to him in a flash.

Clint groaned as he remembered Barry and his friends, then the nurse was there and put something in his I.V.

"This will help, he needs to rest." She told Phil as she headed back toward her station.

Phil squeezed his boy's hand. "I'm not going anywhere okay….but you need to rest. I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Clint whispered, feeling the pain relief take effect.

"Promise." Phil sat at his son's side and waited for him to fall asleep.

It only took a few moment and Phil glanced toward Joan. "Can you sit with him just now? I have to make a call."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, **Bookdancer**, **NCISRookie33**, **AvengersJunkie** and all those that have added to your favourites and alerts. It makes me happy : )

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise Thor will make an appearance soon!

It was nearly 24 hours later when Clint started to come around again, he'd woken a few times but as he was still being pumped full of painkillers, hadn't managed to stay awake for more than a few minutes or so.

So when he finally managed to crack his eyes open and finally take in his surroundings, he was shocked to see his friends camping out in the room. Tony lay snoring on the empty bed next to his, Bruce was in one of the chairs, chin resting on his chest, eyes closed. He glanced to his left and was surprised to see Natasha in the chair next to his bed, his hand held lightly in hers and wide green eyes smiling at him.

"Hey." She whispered, so as not to wake the others. "They haven't long nodded off." She explained. "Steve was here but Phil talked him into going to his football practice. How are you feeling?" She reached for the glass on the table and poured him some water.

"Remember, take it slowly, okay?" He nodded and took a few sips, coughing slightly as she placed it back on the table.

"Ho-w…lo..ng?" He croaked. His throat felt like he'd been gargling glass.

Natasha took her seat and he felt her fingers wrap round his hand again. He couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips.

She sighed and gave his fingers a squeeze. "You've been out for just over a day. Phil should be back soon he just popped out to get you some clothes and things." She looked at him seriously. "We didn't even know you were in hospital Clint. Tony told us he went round to your house to make sure you got home okay and saw you weren't there, he tried your phone and Phil answered. He told him what happened, then we all came up right away." She looked down at their entwined fingers and then back at Clint, he could see her normally green eyes had taken on that darker tint when she was pissed. "I'm going to kill that little shit, Barry Driscol. He will not get away with this Clint." She promised.

Clint smiled at her protectiveness. He struggled to sit up and gasped when his ribs protested the movement. "I don't…envy..him. He defin-itley pissed..the…wron-g..girl."

Natasha smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Clint turned scarlet making Natasha giggle. "No one messes with my friends."

When she sat back down, Phil chose that moment to walk into the room. Noticing immediately that Clint was awake he made his way over to the opposite side of the bed. "Hey…how are you feeling Clint?" He leaned over, brushing his boy's hair back. Clint gave him a tired smile. "Just…a-bit…sore..dad."

Phil nodded, placing the bag filled with clothes into the side cabinet. "I think they want to keep you in for a few days son." He squeezed his boy's shoulder in comfort, knowing he wouldn't be happy about that.

Clint groaned. "But…d-ad.."

Phil chuckled, at the same time the two boys in the room decided to wake up. "CLINT!…..your awake." Tony sprang from the bed and Bruce jolted upright in the chair. "Whaaaa…" Both stood at the foot of the bed smiling in relief that their friend was finally awake.

Bruce managed to get a comment in before Tony started, "Glad your finally awake Clint."

"Oh my god Clint, I was like totally freaking out…you looked at death's door when we first got here. Your still looking a bit peaky but that's to be expected I suppose. How are you feeling?" Tony finally shut up when Natasha glared at him.

Clint just smiled at his friend, he knew what he was like. "I'm okay, still…sore." Tony nodded and walked round the bed to stand next to him, he fist pumped Clint's hand gently where it lay on his stomach. "Thanks…" Tony said quietly and Clint knew his friend was blaming himself for him getting hurt. Clint gave Tony a shake of the head, silently telling him not to be stupid, this wasn't his fault.

Phil cleared his throat. "Well if your done with your silent conversation…." He said with a smile. "I think Clint needs a bit more rest and time to heal." He knew they would argue, but one glance at their friend in the bed said why. Clint could barely keep his eyes open, his head drooping to the side, then starting awake again. The kids nodded solemnly, they didn't really want to go, but knew they could come back.

They said their goodbyes, Bruce patting Clint's leg, Tony doing the same and both turning to give Natasha and Clint their privacy as she leaned over and gave him another kiss. "Get some rest Clint, we will be back before you know it."

Clint gave her a tired smile and nodded.

Phil walked the teens outside the room. "I want you all to stay away from Barry alright? The police are going to speak to him and I don't want any of you getting into trouble because of this kid. He will get what coming to him." He promised. The boys nodded slowly, they wanted to get back at the bully but they knew Phil was right.

Natasha on the other hand looked ready to murder someone. Phil took her aside as the boys made their way to the vending machine further down the corridor.

"Natasha, I know how much you want to do something to him, believe me I know. But….you have to leave it to the police. I know some people in the force, he won't get away with this."

She finally nodded but still wasn't happy at all. She'd get her bit in with Barry, she had her ways. Phil gave her a tired smile. She knew he was taking this really hard.

"I better go back in, I don't like leaving him by himself, you know?" Natasha did know, surprising even herself, she leaned in and hugged the older man. "I was so worried." She admitted. Phil hugged her back, even he was surprised, Natasha wasn't known for being the hugging type. "I know, me too. But he will be fine, okay?"

She nodded and walked towards Tony and Bruce who were waiting for her, munching on chocolate bars.

When he headed back into the room Clint was fast asleep. The agent sat down on the chair with a tired sigh. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, worrying about his son making it an impossible task. He watched the rise and fall of his boy's chest and tried to ignore the tightening of his own chest, thinking that he might have lost him, that some stupid bully had almost cost him the most precious thing in his life. He leaned forward in the chair and sank his head into his hands, running his fingers through his hair, he felt helpless.

Phil Coulson was a man you didn't mess with and in his line of work people knew not to piss him off or bad things would happen. He'd already contacted director Fury, told him what happened and that he would need some time off. Fury had been pissed and even offered to have someone pay the boy a visit. Tempting as it might be Phil had declined, a part of him knew the director was just trying to make him feel better, the other half wasn't too sure.

While the doctor had rhymed off all the injuries Clint had, Phil had wanted to go find this kid and teach him a lesson, but Phil knew that he'd be the one to get into trouble and then what would happen to Clint? No, it wasn't even an option. The teen would probably tell him the kid wasn't worth it, because that's just how Clint was. He tried to see the good in everyone and was fiercely protective of his friends.

When Tony had told Phil what Clint had done for him when they arrived at the hospital, Phil couldn't help but feel extremely proud. Clint was a protector, he was the one that had stood up for Bruce, then Tony and Clint were introduced and formed their unwavering friendship.

It was four hours later when Clint came to again. Phil put down the book he was reading and squeezed his hand. "Hey."

He was greeted to those blue-grey eyes. "Hey." Phil thought he sounded a bit stronger than last time. "You want a drink?"

The teen nodded. After a small sip, he spluttered as it went down the wrong way. Phil started rubbing his back as he coughed, not wanting to hurt him more because of his ribs. "Easy…it's ok. Slow deep breaths." Once he'd managed to control his breathing, Clint looked into his dad's worried eyes and gave him a half thumbs up.

Phil smiled and sat down. "How bad..is it?" Phil had expected the question but really didn't want to answer it. "Dad…? It feels….like an elephant…is sitting…on..my..chest."

"You have severely bruised ribs, one of which broke and punctured you lung. They had to insert a chest tube, then took you into surgery. But they said everything went fine and they just want to keep you in for observation." Clint nodded, his face blank as Phil relayed his injuries. "You also have a concussion…..you okay?"

Clint looked away before turning back to Phil, he could see tears brimming in his eyes. "Hey….it's okay. Your going to be fine Clint."

Clint tried to give his dad a smile. "It's not that…dad."

"Then what?"

"Will I still…be able…to go to…archery camp?" Clint tried to hide the fear from his eyes if Phil said no. He wasn't prepared for Phil to start laughing.

"Seriously…Clint, that's what your worried about?" Phil should have known, it had been the last thing on his mind, but obviously the first thing on Clint's.

Clint nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Phil pulled him into a gentle hug, careful of his ribs and ruffled his hair. "Of course you can still go Clint, it's still a few months away."

The teen pulled back frowning. "What's going to happen?"

Phil didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He wanted to know what would happen to Barry. "The police will want to speak to him, they'll want to speak to you too. But I've told them they can wait till your up to it alright?"

Clint nodded. "Thanks dad." He truly hated painkillers, all he felt like doing was sleeping. But he supposed if he slept the next few days then he'd be back home. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Phil squeezed his son's hand and watched as his eyelids drifted shut. He shook his head in amazement, only his boy could be lying in a hospital bed with injuries and be more concerned about his summer activities.

"What am I going to do with you Clint?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers and apologise for anything I put them through. Not! Hehehe

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have reviewed and added to your favourites and alerts. I am mentally sending you cookies. : )

Hope you enjoy!

Natasha headed to her first class, other students were jumping out the way as she stormed down the halls. They had seen the dangerous glint in her eyes and knew to make themselves scarce. Natasha was someone you just didn't mess with if you planned on graduating.

One stupid boy from another 7th grade class thought he'd be smart and try to speak to her.

"Hey Tash…." He was cut off when she grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him into the lockers.

"Don't you dare call me that!" She hissed.

The boys eyes widened in fear and when she released her grip on his shirt he turned quickly and walked straight into someone's open locker. He was left on the floor in a heap as Natasha headed straight to one of Barry's gang that just happened to be in her English class.

She knew Barry wasn't in today, hearing some of the other students talking about him being questioned at the police station. He was better off there, because if she saw him she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself.

As she entered the classroom her eyes immediately locked onto Chris Blair, he sat lounging back in his chair, pencil hanging from his mouth. Natasha marched over to him desk and yanked the pencil from his mouth, he was about to argue with her when she slammed the pencil into his desk, breaking it in half. His eyes grew wide as she leaned in close to his ear.

"I know what you did and I will make you pay." She promised in a fierce whisper. "Just think of what else I could snap in two…..hmmm."

She left the boy gaping like a fish as she returned to her seat. She smiled in satisfaction as the teacher entered the class. Natasha would make those idiots regret ever being born.

* * *

By the weekend Clint was finally allowed home but wouldn't be back at school for a little while, so his friends had offered to pick up any homework for him and bring it round. Just so he wouldn't fall behind.

Phil was being the doting dad, making sure Clint was comfortable and had everything he needed within reach. Just now he was laying on the couch with his duvet wrapped round him, remote in his right hand which was hanging over the side, and just a bit of drool dribbling down his chin.

Phil smiled from the doorway into the living room. It felt good to have him home. He knew he was probably smothering the kid but he couldn't help it. It was a fathers right to worry, and for the last few days he'd had enough worry to last a lifetime.

There was a soft knock at the door, and if the house hadn't been quiet Phil probably wouldn't have heard it. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Joan stood with a bag full of food. "Phil." She greeted.

He gave her a smile and motioned for her to come in. "Hi Joan. What's all this?" He already knew the answer but felt he had to ask.

She shrugged and placed the bag on the kitchen counter. "I knew you probably wouldn't have time to do much shopping so I just brought some things over."

Phil smiled and gave the woman a hug. "Thanks Joan…but you didn't have to." Phil knew he wouldn't have gotten through the last few days without the woman. She was a saint.

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Nonsense Phil, you have enough to worry about, it's the least I could do."

Walking to the doorway she peeked in to see the still sleeping teenager. "How has he been?" She watched as Phil sighed and started putting the food she brought him into their places. "How have you been, more like?" She asked.

Phil gave her a sad smile. "Truthfully, I'm exhausted. I haven't been able to sleep, keep having nightmares, and even though I know he's okay, I'm still so worried all the time."

Joan nodded. "That's what being a parent does to you I'm afraid. But you're a good dad Phil and he is lucky to have you."

Phil smiled at the older woman, he knew she had three kids of her own and they were all grown up. She'd probably been through similar situations but with three. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad.

"He's been a bit quiet, but that's to be expected right?" Phil motioned to the kettle, she nodded.

"Two sugars, right?" Phil asked as he pulled out two cups and boiled the kettle.

"Yes please. He'll just be dealing with it his own way, if he doesn't speak to you soon and is still quiet, I would talk to him then." She answered his previous question.

They spoke for another few minutes when they heard a gasp and Phil was putting his cup down and sprinting into the living room.

Clint's face was scrunched up in pain and his legs were twisted in the blankets. "Clint….come on bud, wake up." He touched the teens shoulder to try to wake him and was startled when the teen flinched back, eyes wide and darting around the room.

Phil was kneeling next to the couch. "Hey kid, it's me…your okay."

When the nightmare started to fade and Clint noticed Phil's worried gaze upon him he reached out and pulled the older man into a hug. Phil rubbed his hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture. He was shocked to realise tiny tremors were making their way through the teens body.

He knew his voice usually soothed the teen. "It's okay Clint…your safe, alright. I won't let anyone hurt you." He felt Clint nod against his chest and pulled back noticing wet patched on his t-shirt. Phil wiped the tears away with his thumb and gave the boy a kiss on the head.

"You alright?"

Clint nodded and looked away, feeling a little embarrassed when he noticed Joan at the door.

"Hi Clint." She greeted.

He managed a smile for her. "Hi Joan."

"Joan brought us some food and I think, a few treats for you." Clint sat up slowly with Phil's help. "Thanks Joan." The older woman merely shook her head. "No need to thank me Clint, it is my pleasure."

Clint couldn't thank the woman enough, he knew she was one of the ones to find him, he vaguely remembered it being her voice that kept him calm until the ambulance arrived. He knew the nightmares were getting worse, it wasn't so much the actual beating that scared him, it was the panic he felt when he couldn't breath. That terrified him.

Phil gave his arm a comforting squeeze and the silent question in his eyes. _You okay_?

He gave his dad a smile and a nod. He didn't want to worry him, Phil had been in full-blown panic mode since Clint had been taken into hospital.

Clint vowed to himself that he'd make it up to his dad when he was better.

* * *

Natasha and Pepper were making their way home before going to visit Clint with Tony, Steve and Bruce. They just reached the corner a few blocks from their houses when Natasha felt eyes on them. She turned and saw three of Barry's friend walking behind them. She narrowed her eyes.

Pepper looked scared, she knew what they'd done to Clint and she would admit she was nowhere near as fearless as Natasha when it came to these things.

Natasha stopped and turned to face them. The boys looked uncertain, especially Chris who wouldn't meet her eyes. _Good_.

"Awww look here boys, it's Barton's little girlfriend and the geeks girlfriend. What do you think we should do with them?" One of the boys, Natasha didn't know his name just shrugged, but grinned at her with a wink. Her eyes narrowed, she rip that little shit's eye out of its socket, thinking he could wink at her.

Pepper placed her hand on Natasha's arm. "Let's go Natasha." She whispered. But Natasha shook her head, they were going to pay.

The leader made his way forward, stopping a few feet away. "What kind of pansy runs to the police when they get a little kicking?" He sneered.

Natasha couldn't hold her tongue. "LITTLE kicking? You shit heads nearly cost my friend his life. You punctured his lung and he needed surgery. If that's what you call a little kicking then prepare to get you asses handed to you." She shouted.

The boys snickered and took a step forward, Natasha was ready, she kicked her foot out catching the nearest boy between the legs. He dropped like a stone with a distinctly girlish scream.

The leader growled and rushed forward, he suddenly found himself lying dazed on the grass, the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see a very tall boy standing over him looking very pissed.

"That is no way to treat a lady." The boy growled.

The boys scrambled to their feet and took off, one a bit slower than the other two.

Pepper's eyes widened at the boy who stood in front of them. He was huge, must have been in high school, and he gave them both a gentle smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girls.

They both nodded. Natasha smiled at him. "Thanks, but I did have it covered."

He smiled. "Of that I have no doubt Miss…"

"Romanov, Natasha Romanov and this is Pepper Potts."

He nodded towards the school. "I am here to pick up my younger brother Loki. I don't suppose you have seen him?"

Both girls shook their heads. "Sorry."

He shrugged unconcerned. "It was my pleasure to meet you both, until next time perhaps." He starting walking toward the school gates but stopped when Pepper shouted to him.

"Wait…what's your name?"

"It is Thor." He told them and strolled up to the gates.

Natasha grinned at Pepper, it looked like they had an impressive ally on their side. She couldn't wait to tell the others.

Hope you liked it...Thor has made an appearance! Woop!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, only in one's dreams…

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, I'm gob smacked by the amount of favourites and alerts I've gotten. So thank you all.

Thanks for the kind words, **AvengersJunkie**, **R.W**., **Snowdevil The Awesome**, **horselover28**, **Bookdancer**, **Sammy girl**, **NCISRookie33**, **Estel**.

Phil pushed open the door to Clint's room with a tray full of snacks for the boys. Steve, Bruce and Tony had all come over to spend the weekend with the still healing Clint. He was doing better, able to move around a bit more but he still wasn't back at school yet.

"Thanks Mr C." The boys spoke all at once. Phil glanced at Clint and they shared a look. Phil had grumbled at the nickname the first time but now he was starting to like it. Made him sound younger, he thought.

He placed the tray on the side drawer and glanced at each of them. Tony sat in Clint's gamer chair, Steve was sitting on the floor, propped against the futon while Clint sat on the futon, his back against the wall, and Bruce sat at the computer desk playing with one of Tony's new gadgets but kept flicking his gaze to the screen to see how the others were getting on with Left For Dead 2 on the Xbox.

The boys all glanced to see what was on the tray and smiled. Crisps, juice, mini burgers and pieces of chicken.

_Phil knew them so well_.

Phil nodded. "Your welcome boys, if you need anything just give me a shout."

They were all focused back on the screen even as they nodded to his question. Phil shook his head fondly, _boys will be boys _and headed back down stairs.

It was roughly five minutes before the silence of their gaming was broken.

"Your dad's cool Clint. How's he been anyway?" Steve asked, the others glancing back at him for an answer.

Clint paused the game and shrugged. "As well as you'd expect I suppose. I can tell he's still pissed but he's been acting all motherly, it's kind of creeping me out. But I guess I know why, right?"

Tony took a bite out of the mini burger and grinned. "Well…you did almost die."

The others gaped at Tony for saying is so abruptly. Clint just shook his head, it was just as well he was used to Tony's way with words. "Thanks Tony."

Tony just smiled, showing bits of mashed up food.

"Ewww…Tony." Steve groaned, but they all laughed.

It was Bruce that changed the subject next. "So what's up with this Thor guy?" Tony put his hand up in the air and Clint snickered. "We're not in class you idiot."

Tony glared, but his expression was one of amusement. "But I'm so knowledgeable….I just have to share with the class."

Steve just shook his head and Bruce threw a piece of paper that was going into the bin, towards Tony's head. Ducking quickly, it sailed over his head, he pointed to Bruce. "Haha…you missed..." Then something struck him on the forehead. Glancing down he spotted a chocolate M&M on the floor, he looked up to see Clint grinning from across the room. "Ass….anyway as I was saying, Thor is Loki's big brother, Loki's a bit weird but hey….to each their own. Thor is sixteen and goes to high school, plays American football. That's probably why he's so buff."

He looked up to see his friends smirking at him. "Buff…?" They laughed. "Yeah…you know…what we're not. Well….Steve is getting there….soon big guy…soon." He patted Steve's knee.

Steve smiled, not taking offence to the statement, he loved football and soccer and hockey. Pretty much anything physical.

Clint looked at Tony with a quizzical look. "How do you know so much anyway? You been stalking him?" He smiled at Tony's affronted look.

"Of course not, Natasha told me." Tony told him. When he noticed the quick flash of jealousy cross his friends features he jumped in with. "Don't worry, he already has a girlfriend, Jane I think her name is." He smiled when he saw Clint relax slightly.

"I think it will be good to have him on our side." Bruce spoke up from his corner. The other three nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the Sunday Bruce had to go home, as he was going to visit his Auntie for her birthday, Steve had football practice and Tony had finally asked Pepper out on a date.

That left Natasha and Clint, in his room. While Phil jumped into his work for some emergency or other. He told them he wouldn't be long.

They both sat side by side on the futon watching a movie. Clint kept glancing sideways at her. Eventually she turned to him and glared, but not with her usual fiery expression. "What?"

He quickly looked away, turning his attention back to the movie. Natasha picked up the remote and hit pause.

Clint sighed and looked down at his hands, he really shouldn't be thinking what he was thinking. But ever since he'd been in hospital and Natasha kissed him, even if it was just the cheek. He got a tingling feeling in his stomach. _Butterflies_?

Natasha was worried, he'd been acting weird lately and she had thought it was just because of what happened, but it seemed to be her.

She grasped his hand and her eyes widened when he pulled it back. Natasha couldn't stop the hurt that flashed in her eyes. "Maybe I should go?" She stood and made to grab her jacket, when Clint was suddenly standing right there. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"What for? What's going on Clint?" She was confused.

He looked down then back up, he could drown in her eyes. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. She could feel it thump through his thin t-shirt, she grew suddenly nervous. Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking?

As if to answer her silent question, he leaned in and kissed her. Natasha's eyes widened at first, then she relaxed and melted against him. His lips were soft and almost too quickly he was pulling back.

His face went scarlet, and she grinned at him, poking him lightly on the chest. "You're an ass, you know that? You had me freaking out this whole time and it was because you like me?"

Clint looked away and nodded. His cheeks burning. Natasha laughed lightly and pulled him in for another kiss. He smiled against her.

"So are you going to ask me out on a date or what?"

Clint laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers :(:(:(

Author's Note: Finally Tony has his birthday party, what could go wrong?

It was two weeks later and practically everyone from their classes had been invited to Tony's fourteenth birthday party, he loved to show off. His dad had let him throw the party at their house and it helped that it was huge, and had an outdoor pool.

Clint was finally back at school, but still told to take it easy, Natasha hadn't left his side. He smiled at that, the two of them were officially dating now, and he couldn't believe how happy he was. Every time she smiled at him, or took his hand when walking down the school corridors, he grinned like an idiot.

She said it was cute.

So here he was getting ready for the party, Tony had said to bring an extra pair of clothes. He wasn't sure what to make of that. He pulled on his nice jeans, the expensive ones he only wore for special occasions. Phil had almost had a heart attack when he saw the price, Clint had simply shrugged, they were firetrap. Grabbing his black short-sleeved shirt, he pulled it on and was fastening the buttons when Phil knocked on the door.

"You can come in dad." Clint smiled as the man poked his head in first.

"Just making sure you were decent, I know how long it takes you to get ready you know." He leaned against the drawers next to the door. "So you going to be okay?"

Clint faced Phil and smirked. "Yes dad, I'll be fine. All the guys will be there."

Phil nodded. "And Natasha….?" He laughed when Clint's face went scarlet as it usually did when someone mentioned his girlfriend.

Clint knew he was just saying it to get a reaction. "Yes…she will be there too. And no we won't be doing the hanky panky."

It was Clint's turn to laugh when Phil's face went red. "Uhh..yeah…good."

"Relax dad, we're so not anywhere close to that yet." Clint informed him.

"I should hope not. You know I trust you Clint, I just don't want you getting caught up in a moment, and making a mistake. Not at thirteen." He pleaded with the teenager.

Clint just nodded. "I promise. We like each other dad, have for a long time. We're just seeing how things go. You know?"

Phil smiled and pulled Clint close. "I know….just be careful, alright?"

"Yes mum…" He laughed and jumped back from Phil as he went to grab him. Phil cornered him at the bed.

He couldn't stop laughing as Phil chose his most sensitive spot and started tickling him. "Dad…no…..stop….please..!" Phil stood up with a satisfied smirk. "That'll teach you."

Clint sat up, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. "That so wasn't funny."

Phil frowned. "Really? I thought it was." He headed to the door. "What time if Tony picking you up?"

Clint checked his watch. "In about an hour. Tasha is going to meet me here, and Tony's got a limo to come pick all of us up."

Phil just shook his head. There was no hope for that boy.

Phil knew Howard Stark from working at SHIELD, they hadn't really talked much though, not because they didn't get on it was just that SHIELD was huge and you didn't always get to see everyone. Howard was usually inventing things in a lab anyway.

He was half way down stairs when the door went. Phil opened it and smiled at Natasha. "Come on in Natasha."

The girl smiled back and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi Phil, where is he?" She asked politely.

He nodded towards Clint's room. "He's just about ready."

Natasha smiled and shook her head at the length of time it took him to get ready. He was worse than her. Phil's knowing look said he was thinking the same.

"I'm ready.." Came the voice from the top of the stairs. He walked down the first few steps and froze when he caught sight of her. She was wearing a black dress that flowed down to her ankles, it had a slit up one side that stopped just at the knee, and one strap that went over her left shoulder. Her red hair had been cut, not too short but sitting just at shoulder length.

He walked over to her and touched her hair smiling. "I like it…." She scoffed. "Well as long as you approve." He laughed hearing the sarcasm in her tone.

"You look beautiful Tasha." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Phil cleared his throat, letting them know he was still there. They glanced at him and took a small step back from each other. "Do either of you want something to drink before you go?"

"Just a glass of water please Phil." Natasha asked, Phil smiled and headed to the kitchen.

It was Natasha's turn to eye up Clint. His jeans were tight and looked great on him, the shirt had two of the top buttons undone and she could see the chain she'd got him for his thirteenth birthday underneath, it was a native American arrow-head on a black surfer chain. And whatever he'd sprayed on himself, smelled amazing.

She reached out to touch the pendant. "You still have it."

He looked down at her fingers holding the arrow-head. "Of course, you gave it to me."

Natasha blushed, Clint smiled.

Phil walked back through and handed her the glass. "Thanks."

"So what time will this party finish? You want me to come pick you up, or are you getting dropped off?" Phil asked the pair.

Clint shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'll let you know though."

"So what are you going to do Phil, since you don't need to baby-sit tonight?" Natasha smirked at Clint's outraged look.

Phil laughed. "I will sit with my feet up, maybe read a little, or watch some TV."

Clint shook his head in sympathy.

They heard a horn and knew there transport had arrived. "Bye dad, see you soon."

"Bye Phil." They made their way to the door and Phil followed.

"Be good, no drugs or alcohol, no sex, no fighting…" He called from the door step, smiling at their shocked looks.

"Uhh…yeah…bye.." They climbed into the back of the Limo, Tony and Bruce were there, both laughing at their shocked expression. "Well…you heard the man…." Clint punched Tony's shoulder as he sat next to him, Natasha took the space next to Clint.

"Let's get this show on the road." Tony grinned as they headed to pick up the others.

It was almost an hour later that they finally arrived at the Stark Mansion. The chauffeur dropped them at the front door and Tony herded them all inside. Even though all of the group had been to the house many times, they always looked around in awe at the sheer size of the house and all the cool things Mr Stark had invented. There was usually always something new they discovered each time.

They headed upstairs to the third floor, where Tony's room was and one of the large games rooms, that's where the party had been set up. Tony led the way through the double doors into the room.

All the friends jaw's dropped at the sight.

It looked like another wall had been knocked through, it was even bigger than the last time they'd stayed. A large L shaped couch sat in the corner facing a huge 50inch Flat Screen TV with an Xbox set up, there was a half sized bowling alley at the far end of the room, two pool tables, a table that ran the along the left wall as they walked in the door was filled with food, a variety of snacks that all teenagers loved. A large square had been set up in the centre of the room with a DJ setting up just behind it.

The one that caught their eye was the bar to their right. They all glanced at Tony, he just shrugged. "It's not real alcohol they're serving guys. It's Shandy's and cool fruity drinks, but they kinda look alcoholic and that's all my dad was willing to go for."

The group shrugged, that was fine. They already knew Mr Stark wouldn't let them drink. Tony was wired enough without it.

Steve and Bruce headed to one of the pool tables while Natasha and Pepper went to the couch, already whispering to each other. Tony and Clint looked nervous, they knew it was probably something to do with them.

Tony nudged Clint in the arm. "There's something I want to show you."

Clint arched an eyebrow, but followed his friend. Tony took him to the far corner, where a target had been secured to the wall. Clint looked at Tony confused until Tony pulled out a recurve bow and arrows. Clint smiled at his friend and they pumped their fists. "Thanks Tony." Clint said seriously.

Tony just grinned. "Only for you my friend….only for you." Tony patted his shoulder and headed back to the girls as Clint picked up the bow and an arrow from its quiver. Clint sighed deeply as he knocked the arrow and pulled the string back to his cheek. He hadn't used his bow in over a month now and he deeply missed the feeling of freedom it gave him. He didn't have to think about anything when he fired, just the feeling of accomplishment as he hit his target.

He eyed his target and exhaled as he let the arrow fly, it hit the centre with a thwack. He grinned as he turned to see his friends watching him.

A little later Tony's dad popped in to tell Tony there were more of his friends at the door, the birthday boy grinned and headed down to get them.

"You guys get ready for a party!" He laughed as he headed down the stairs.

Clint moved to sit with the girls, Pepper smiled at him as he sat and quickly excused herself. Clint gave Natasha a look and she simply shrugged and took a sip of her red coloured drink.

"What was that about?" He asked, eyeing her drink curiously.

"We were just discussing who we thought was more handsome, you, Tony, Bruce or Steve." She replied as a matter of fact, then taking a sip of her fruity drink.

Clint arched his eye at her. "So who won?"

Natasha seemed to think about it. "Well we thought Tony looked pretty good but we both agreed you have really nice arms."

Clint flushed. "My arms….?" Natasha simply nodded. "Yeah, when you fire your bow, your muscles flex and they look really nice."

She giggled and shifted closer to him. "Your cute when your embarrassed."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am n-…" He was cut off as she leaned in and kissed him. Clint grinned when she pulled back.

"I think it's going to take me a while to get used to that." He told her.

Natasha squeezed his hand. "Just as well we have plenty of time to practice." Clint was about to answer when the door burst open and a crowd of students from their classes poured in. The party was finally starting.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Tony was glad, he wanted things to get back to normal, Clint was one of his best friends and Tony knew his friend hated the way people were acting towards him, like he was something that was about to shatter. His friend was strong, he'd been through a lot before all this and came out the other side. Tony didn't see why it couldn't happen again.

Steve was beating everyone at bowling, Bruce was hard to beat at pool, even Tony knew that from experience, Clint was showing off his moves on the dance floor, and the girls were laughing when Tony joined him to do his own dance.

It was only three hours later that everything went south. Darren Driscol showed up at the party, he was Barry's big brother and after finding out his little brother was going to Juvenile detention, decided to find the boy responsible.

Clint had just come out of the toilet when he was roughly slammed against the wall, he barely had time to realise what was happening before he focused on who it was in front of him with their forearm pressing against his windpipe.

Clint grabbed at the arm that was cutting off his air supply in panic, when the others heard a scream from a girl who was nearby, they rushed over. Tony growled deep in his throat as he ran over and pulled at Darren's arm that was restraining his friend, but the older boy struck out with his other arm and caught Tony in the face. He fell back into Bruce who managed to stop him falling.

Natasha pushed her way through just in time to see Clint fall in a heap to the floor and Darren get decked by their new friend Thor. Natasha and Steve helped Clint up and over to one of the seats while Thor took care of the party crasher.

"What the hell Thor? That guy is the reason my brother is going to Juvi." Darren shouted at the other boy.

Thor stood tall over him, arms folded across his chest. "No Darren, your brother is the reason he's in Juvi, Clint was attacked and almost died."

Darren shrugged unconcerned. "He'll be wishing he was dead when I get through with him." He struggled to get up only to be knocked to the floor again.

"If you come anywhere near Clint or any of my friends, you'll be dealing with me." Thor stated and glanced back to see how Clint was doing.

Natasha fiery gaze was focused on Darren and Clint managed to give him a thumbs up. He was okay.

"Leave now Darren, before you join your brother in juvenile detention."

Darren grunted and with a glance around seemed to realise how many people were standing there watching him. Thor stood back letting the other boy stand and pointed toward the door. "Go…..before I really lose my temper."

Darren knew Thor from school and really didn't want that. He made a hasty escape glancing back to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Thor ushered everyone back inside and then headed towards the small group. Clint was waving away his friends concern, he looked up at Thor when he appeared and nodded his thanks before shaking the older boys hand.

"Thanks Thor." Clint said.

"No worries my friend, he will not bother you again, you have my word." Thor stated.

Tony sat next to Clint, an ice pack against his jaw. Pepper was already fretting over him and promising to make him feel better. Natasha still looked ready to murder someone. Clint reached out and squeezed her hand, silently telling her he was alright and not to freak out.

She nodded, still not happy but she was glad Thor had come to the party or she might have been done for murdering someone.

The rest of the party was uneventful, everyone had a good time and most had their parents come to pick them up when it was over. The lucky few that were friends with Tony were asked if they wanted to sleep over.

So after everyone else was gone, it was just Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Jane that were left.

This would be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone one for taking the time to review this story. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks!

Tony clapped his hands together. "Right so here's what I had planned."

The rest of the group groaned, in good nature of course. Thor and Jane just smiled at them, not really used to Tony's mannerisms just yet.

Tony simply ignored them, he knew they were joking. He pulled out a large box and started lifting things out, placing them on the table.

Clint, Steve and Thor all grinned when they saw the NERF guns. Natasha, Jane and Pepper shook their heads, boy and their toys. But Natasha and even Jane's eyes lit up, they were willing to play. Bruce groaned internally, he usually always lost at these sort of games, but he would still take part, it was Tony's birthday after all.

Everyone grabbed a weapon and Tony made sure extra ammo was available. He pulled out the last one and handed it to Clint, it was the NERF bow. Clint high-fived Tony and grinned. This would be awesome.

Tony turned to Pepper. "Pepper you will be the damsel in distress, if that's okay."

Pepper grinned. "Sure, as long as you're the one that wins and rescues me, Tony." She walked over and kissed him briefly on the lips. Tony's eyes widened then he grinned at the others.

"You are all going down, you know." He glanced at Pepper and winked, she giggled back at him.

"What are the rules?" Thor asked as he lifted the extra ammo from the table.

Tony just shrugged. "There isn't really any except if you get hit on the arm or leg then you have to pretend your really injured and can't use that limb, if your hit in the head or chest, your dead. So your out of the game." Everyone nodded.

"Pepper will have my special phone that connects into all the cameras, so she can tell if any one has cheated. Any questions?" He asked as he grabbed his own ammo.

Everyone was happy with the rules and got ready to set out. Tony handed Clint his extra foam arrow projectiles, Clint nodded his thanks and headed out with the others.

"We have use of the third floor, so use it wisely." Tony ordered and turned to Pepper, he grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

"I shall save you Ms Potts, have no fear." He stood with his hand over his heart and smiled when Pepper laughed. "Get out of here you screw ball, and come rescue me."

Tony nodded and headed out after the others, closing the double door behind him.

Pepper relaxed back against the L shaped couch and sipped her drink, then brought the phone up and tuned in for the show.

This should be funny she thought.

* * *

Tony had the advantage as he knew lots of good hiding places, but Clint also knew a few from his times staying over.

It had been almost thirty minutes and everything was quiet, Clint made his way to Tony's dads gym, there were lots of places to hide in there. And it was huge, like everything else in this house.

He heard a squeak of someone's trainers on the tiled floor behind him and turned, firing his arrow towards Steve's head. The taller boy managed to duck but the arrow connected with his shoulder instead.

"Damn it." Steve shouted dramatically and held his injured shoulder, he glared at Clint and dived into one of the other rooms.

Clint laughed and turned back towards the gym when he saw Thor standing right there. Clint's first thought was _oh shit_, he saw Thor pull the trigger and he moved, sliding on his knees he deflected the foam bullet with his bow and fired his own shot.

This time it was Thor who dived out the way, the arrow just missing him. Clint took the opportunity to make a dash for the door to the gym and practically rolled inside. He winced as his ribs were still quite tender, but he stood and dusted himself off and headed for the pull up bar in the corner. He'd be ready for the next hit.

* * *

Tony had went straight to his room, he already fired off a shot at Bruce but the boy had managed to avoid getting hit and taken off in the direction of Tony's lab.

He'd get him later.

Tony hid in his closet and waited, he was shocked that Jane was the first to enter the room, she walked right by him and he waited till her back was to him and then he attacked. His shot smacked her right between the shoulder blades. Jane laughed and held her gun out to Tony as a sign of defeat.

He was ready to accept when something caught his eye at the doorway, Thor was there with his gun at the ready, he fired a shot and managed to hit the others boy's leg. Tony groaned and rolled on the floor clutching the fake wound.

Thor's laugh echoed around the room at Tony's antics. The he grunted as Steve ran passed, using his uninjured arm to fire the weapon and it connected with the back of Thor's head. The older boy fell to his knees dramatically. Jane laughed too and together she and Thor headed back to the games room where Pepper was.

"Good luck Tony."

Tony grumbled about getting shot so soon and wrapped one of his t-shirts ready for the wash around his leg. It would do.

He limped from the room gripping his gun.

* * *

Natasha had watched Clint run into the gym, so she waited a few minutes before going in after him. This would be fun.

She sneaked in and glanced around, she was sure she knew where he'd head to first, and when she rounded the corner she knew she was right. An arrow skimmed by her face. She ducked and rolled then brought her own gun up and fired, she wasn't prepared for Clint to be hanging upside down on the bar, her shot went a little low, and Clint was already loading another arrow. He reached up with one hand and gripped the bar and swung his legs down before dropping to the mat underneath.

He fired at her again and laughed when it hit her hand holding the gun, she could act with the best of them, so she cried out, letting the gun fall to the floor.

Clint walked towards her, kicking her gun away and pulled out another arrow. She glared up at him, was he really going to take her out? She eyed the foam arrow on the floor, and smiled. Clint froze when he saw the grin on her face, Natasha used her uninjured hand and grabbed the arrow and threw it with deadly accuracy at her boyfriend.

His eyes widened and he dove to the right but the arrow connected with his left side. Natasha stood and walked over to him after retrieving her gun, she held it in her left hand and stood over the injured Clint as he lay there putting pressure on his side.

She smiled evilly and aimed the gun, he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she laughed. The foam bullet connected with his head and he closed his eyes, feigning death. He was shocked to hear another shot and opened his eyes to see Natasha lying next to him. She smiled at him and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"What can I say, I couldn't live without you." She told him.

Clint smiled and sat up, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I'm just glad that if someone managed to kill me it was you."

Natasha grinned and kissed him again. "Come on monkey boy, lets go relax on the couch." She helped him stand and they headed to the game room hand in hand.

* * *

Bruce peeked out of the lab, he hadn't heard anyone come near. He wasn't even sure if anyone was left. He clutched the gun tightly and made his way down the hall.

Tip toeing to the corner he checked for anyone coming and was shocked to see Steve heading towards him, his right arm held against his chest, so he had been injured, Bruce mused. He was also looking behind him and didn't see Bruce watching, the science geek was amazed he was still alive, no one had managed to hit him yet, well Tony got close.

He readied his weapon and waited for Steve to round the corner, the boy was so shocked he actually jumped back. Then felt the bullet smack into his chest. Steve groaned and fell to the ground. _Damn it_!

He smirked as Bruce jumped up and down in excitement, and watched as Tony limped up behind the younger boy and fired at the hand holding the gun, Bruce dropped the gun in shock and spun round, Tony's second shot striking Bruce in the chest. He grunted and fell, lying next to Steve on the floor.

Tony grinned and hobbled towards the games room, he was still on edge as he wasn't sure if everyone was dead yet. Bruce and Steve followed behind him shaking their heads.

Trust Tony, if he was the winner they'd never hear the end of it. But then again it was his birthday.

As they entered the huge room, Tony grinned when he saw the others all on the couch. He hobbled to the damsel, Pepper ran over and hugged him, then kissed him.

"You came for me." She smiled, the others laughed at the scene as Tony bowed.

"I promised I would." He kissed the back of her hand and pulled her towards the couch.

He glanced at each of his friends. "So was it as good as I said it would be?"

They all nodded. It had been a lot of fun, they watched as Tony took the phone from Pepper and connected it to the television.

"Whadaya say we get the popcorn out and have a laugh at the NERF gun assassinations."

Everyone laughed and got themselves comfy on the large couch.

Now this, would definitely be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers….

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added the story to their favourites. I'm so glad you enjoyed the NERF gun wars, I was giggling to myself writing it.

Anyway onto the next chapter!

Clint glanced around the group as they all continued to laugh, sometimes so hard they found it difficult to breathe.

Tony had hooked up the phone to the television and once the popcorn had been made, everyone was sitting comfortably, he pressed play.

Clint had to admit it was better than some t.v. shows these days. He watched with a smile as he was the first one to 'injure' someone and it had been Steve, the taller boy elbowed Clint gently in the side and glared, but Clint saw the laughter in his eyes.

The others looked on in awe as Clint dodged Thor's bullet by sliding on the floor and firing.

Natasha leaned in to give him a kiss. "I was impressed."

He chuckled, Tony grabbed their attention as he was about to come on the screen. Everyone laughed. "That was shocking Tony, shooting a girl in the back like that."

Tony glared at Clint. "Hey just wait till we get to your bit with Natasha." Clint smiled but closed his mouth.

They couldn't stop laughing as Thor came in and shot Tony in the leg, he put on a pretty good show, then they looked on in shock as Thor fell to the ground because of Steve.

Thor looked at Steve who was sitting furthest away from him and growled, Steve paled and they all laughed as Jane elbowed Thor in the ribs.

"I'm only kidding Steve, you did well to catch me off guard."

Steve smiled nervously and turned back to the screen.

Clint squeezed Natasha's hand as their bit came up. Everyone was gob smacked as Clint showed off his monkey skills, they watched as he was about to take out Nat, but she got the upper hand. They were only the edge of their seats as they watched her grab her gun and walk over to the injured Clint and fire.

"So the puppy dog eyes didn't work eh?" Tony asked.

They looked on in shock as Natasha then shot herself. Tony paused the feed as they all turned to look at her.

"How very Romeo and Juliet of you Natasha." Thor told her. Natasha simply shrugged.

"What was it you said to Clint, just after?" Bruce asked.

Natasha looked suddenly shy. "I told him I couldn't live without him."

They all smiled at her unusual show of affection as she leaned in to kiss Clint. "What can I say, I'm that hard to miss." She smacked him playfully and then rested her head on his chest.

"We are getting to the end." Pepper told them.

They continued watching as Bruce emerged and took out Steve, then laughed when they saw Tony sneak up behind him.

Then it was all over, Tony had won. "Now whadaya say we have a prize for the best death scene?" Tony asked.

Everyone turned to Clint and Natasha. "I think they should win it. There deaths were romantic and deadly, they showed some cool skills." Steve said.

Bruce agreed, as did Thor and Jane. Tony looked to Pepper. "You got to see all of it as it happened, what do you think Pepper?"

Pepper smiled at her friends and nodded. "Yeah they would definitely win. I actually hoped it would last longer, it was very entertaining."

Tony laughed. "Yeah we should all get together and make it a thing."

Again they all agreed.

Thor piped in with a suggestion. "And if we do it during the day we could go outside and use water guns."

Everyone's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea Thor. I can get the NERF water guns they're better, they fire greater distances."

Clint smiled and looked down at Natasha's fiery red hair, he tucked a strand behind her ear and heard her sigh.

Bruce signalled to the others that she was asleep, Tony got up and grabbed a few sleeping bags he had already brought along for the sleep over and set them down.

Thor and Jane got comfy in their sleeping bags on the floor next to the big screen t.v. Steve lay down on top of his and got comfortable. Bruce put his on the floor in front of the couch.

They left Clint and Natasha on the L part of the couch, Tony handing his friend a light blanket, while Tony and Pepper took the other part of the couch.

Clint kissed the top of Natasha's head and was surprised when she looked up at him. "I thought you were asleep." He whispered.

She grinned sleepily at him and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight…Romeo."

Clint chuckled. "Goodnight…Juliet."

He sighed in content when her hand rested over his heart and he quickly fell into a dream state with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was getting close to summer and Clint couldn't contain his excitement at being able to go to Archery camp. He and Natasha were getting on really well, she would be going to spend time with her auntie in Russia while he was away. So they had promised to keep in touch. Tony and pepper were inseparable, Clint could tell she was good for the eccentric, billionaire, teenager. She was the only one he showed his soft side to, and the only one that could tell him what to do without him going in a huff.

Steve would be going to his football camp and had even been practicing with Thor, the two of them got on really well. Bruce and Tony were going to a science festival, where different inventions were shown to the public, Tony's dad was going and had agreed to take the two boys with him as they were pretty brainy teenagers, and he didn't have to worry about leaving them on their own.

Pepper was going away on vacation with her family and Clint was sure Thor and Jane were going on a holiday together, with no parents.

Phil knocked on the door before entering. "You awake Clint?" He asked and was shocked to see his boy up and dressed.

"You do know it's a Sunday, right?"

Clint laughed and shrugged at his dad. "Yeah but I wanted to go and practice. And I couldn't sleep."

Concern flashed across Phil's eyes before Clint assured him he was fine. "I'm just excited dad, that's all."

Phil smiled and shook his head at his boys enthusiasm. He was dying to go to this camp. "Come down stairs, I have something for you."

Clint arched an eyebrow but followed the older man downstairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and gaped at the massive box sitting on the living room table.

Phil smiled and pointed towards it. "Go on, open it."

Clint crossed the small space and tore into the wrapping. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the box. He touched it like it was made of glass, his fingers brushing over the smooth handle.

"How? Where..?" Clint stared up at his grinning father.

Phil shrugged. "Some of the techs at my work made it especially for you, they are very proud of it. And all they ask is that you let them know if it's any good."

Clint pulled the black bow out of the box, he stared in confusion as it looked squashed, but he noticed the small button on the side and held it out. He almost jumped back in surprise as it snapped to full form.

Phil laughed and started picking out the other items. There were new finger guards, new arrows and a target board for practice.

"This is wicked, thanks dad. And tell the techs thanks too." Clint stared in awe at the new weapon and folded it back up, then grabbing one of the arrows he headed outside to the back garden. Phil followed, Clint already had a board set up outside so he stood at the doorway to the garden and watched.

He loved seeing the concentration on his kids face when he fired the bow, he always looked at total peace, and Phil found it amazing that the boy never missed the bullseye.

Clint took his stance and pressed the button, he was ready this time and grinned as it snapped to full form. Then setting the arrow up, he pulled back the string till it touched his cheek, he blew out a breath and let go. The arrow landed right in the centre of the target.

Phil clapped and started walking over to Clint and pulled him into a massive hug.

"I love you, son."

Clint grinned. "Love you too, dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

Authors Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Phil is lonely while Clint is away…..someone pays him a visit.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Phil couldn't remember what he used to do before Clint had arrived in his life, Fury had been kind enough that when Phil adopted Clint, he would only work Monday to Friday like most normal parents. It was only in an absolute emergency that he got called in.

So with this being the first time Clint had been away for more than a few days, four weeks to be exact, he didn't know what to do with himself. He should have taken Fury's offer of extra work when he'd offered it. But Phil had thought now he'd have time to sort things around the house with his boy being gone, he wouldn't get side tracked by being pulled into one of his sons games. Which he couldn't say he didn't enjoy, he was glad that Clint still involved him in his personal stuff, most teenagers didn't.

But here he sat only the first week into Clint's absence and Phil had finished everything. He'd gutted the house twice, thrown junk out, repainted his room, got Clint's room squared up. He was amazed it wasn't more of a mess, his boy was the typical teenager in that respect, he dumped clothes anywhere there was a surface, and left glasses and empty crisp packs around the room.

Phil remembered back to the first time he had to give the boy into trouble, and funnily enough it had been to do with the state of his room. He had never felt more terrible in his life, Clint had burst into tears and apologised profusely, before hiding in one of the rooms. It had taken nearly an hour to get him to come out, Clint had practically begged Phil not to send him away and that he'd clean his room right then.

The older man had pulled him into a warm embrace and promised never to send him back, but he had to look after his room and tidy up after himself.

Phil had never had to raise his voice to Clint after that day, he never had reason to.

He walked over to the couch and sagged down on to it, his eyes fixed onto one of his favourite pictures that sat on top of the fireplace, it was the two of them on holiday in Orlando, Clint was ten and had laughed and smiled the whole holiday, Phil had never seen him so relaxed and happy. It was there that Clint had become obsessed with Robin Hood and his love of archery. Phil though it would just be one of those passing phases and would focus on something else just as quick.

He realised now he couldn't have been more wrong, the sport filled his boys entire being, he lived and breathed it, and got very annoyed when he wasn't able to fire his beloved weapon.

Phil sighed and headed to the kitchen for a beer, he wasn't much of a drinker but he would have a nice cold one every now and again. He'd just walked back through when there was a knock at the door. Phil frowned, _who could that be_?

He pulled open the door and smiled. "Hi Joan, long time no see."

The older woman smiled back at him and held up some takeaway food. "I thought you might like some company, with your boy being away."

Phil chuckled and invited her in. "Am I that predictable?"

"You're a loving father who hasn't been on his own for quite a while now. You're allowed to feel sad, Phil."

Joan set the food on the table while Phil grabbed plates and forks. "Thanks Joan, it's just quiet without him here you know. I'm used to the noise now."

Joan laughed lightly and touched his arm in comfort. "You definitely aren't most men Phil, or dads for that matter. They are usually glad for the time to themselves that they don't get after having kids."

Phil smiled. "We haven't spent more than a few days apart since I adopted him over four-years ago. Is that bad?"

Joan was shaking her head at him. "Not at all Phil."

Phil asked her if she wanted to stay to watch a movie after they finished the Chinese food. She agreed and while putting the plates in the kitchen, she had a nosey in the fridge. "Do you have any wine Phil?"

Phil frowned. _Wine_? "Uhhh….I'm not sure….maybe."

Joan walked back through with two glasses. "Here, I found this." She placed a bottle of red wine on the table. "Not a fan of wine Phil?"

Phil gave a nervous laugh. "Not much of a drinker really."

Joan sat next to him patting his leg, then poured them both a glass, Phil's glass with a little less.

She clinked her glass with his and smiled to herself, she could tell he was nervous. Joan wondered when the last time a woman had hit on the younger man. She knew she was roughly fourteen years older, but if you don't try you don't get. Phil was a good man, a good father and Joan had known many before that were jerks and assholes. One that she ended up being married to. She smiled as Phil looked utterly lost and confused.

She decided to take pity on him. "I like you Phil, I think you're a great man, and a loving father. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything but I want you to know that I'm attracted to you. And I'm sorry if that makes things weird between us."

Phil's face went scarlet. "I..I don't know what to say Joan, I mean I like you too…I just never thought…."

She cut him off with a kiss. He froze his eyes wide, then he relaxed as she wound her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss.

Phil's last thought before succumbing, _what the hell just happened_?

* * *

Phil stood outside the camp leaning against the bonnet of his car. Clint should be out soon, he'd already seen lots of boys and girls leave with their parents. Glancing at his watch he sighed, he really missed his boy, he just wanted to see him.

Phil was ready to go in and look for him when he spotted him walking towards the exit with a tall man, Phil frowned and started forward. He relaxed a bit when he heard them talking and Clint laughing, his boy beamed when he spotted him and ran over.

"Dad." He greeted throwing his arms around the older mans neck.

"Hey kid, how'd you get on?" He smiled, but it was the taller man who answered, Clint was still grinning.

"That's what I wanted to talked to you about Mr Coulson. I'm Frank Boyd, I run this camp." The taller man introduced himself.

Phil shook his hand and watched as Clint headed to the car to put his things in the trunk. "Should I be nervous? And please, call me Phil."

Frank laughed. "Of course Phil, and no you have nothing to be nervous about. I wanted to ask you a question."

Phil looked worried even though he was told he didn't need to be. "Okay, ask away."

Frank glanced back at Clint then Phil. "Your son has an amazing talent Phil, so great in fact that I wanted your permission to put Clint forward for the archery championships, there is one this year but it would be too late to put his name forward for that one, but the one next year, he could do that one. And if he does as well as he did here in just four weeks, I think he'll win it."

Phil stood gob smacked. He didn't know what to say, he knew his son was talented but to have someone else say it.

"Have you told him this?" Phil asked.

Frank shook his head. "I told him there are contests for archery but I didn't want to say anything till I spoke to you. You have an amazing son there Phil."

Phil smiled and shook the mans hand again. "Don't I know it. Thanks Frank, I will talk to him about it."

Frank nodded and handed Phil his card. "Here, just let me know what he decides."

Frank gave Clint a wave as Phil got back in the car.

"So what was that about?" Clint asked.

Phil smiled and pulled him into a hug, then kissed the top of his son's hair. "You'll find out soon enough."

Clint glared at him, Phil just laughed and put the car into drive. "I missed you kid."

Clint smiled. "I missed you too dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers...just play with them lol

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they make me smile. :)

Clint was meeting up with Natasha before they started back at school in a couple of weeks. He'd already told her about his time at camp, and she told him about her Auntie's house in Russia, it was a large villa they lived in and Natasha had loved every minute of it. Her Aunt had asked that she bring Clint with her next time as the young girl hadn't shut up about him.

Clint grinned as he pulled on his white t-shirt and stone wash jeans, Natasha said the top always brought out the colour of his eyes.

He heard a knock at the front door even as he grabbed his boots and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

"You in a rush or something?" Phil asked as he exited the kitchen to answer the door.

Clint glared. "It's the first time we've seen each other since school ended."

Phil huffed a laugh. "Of course, my mistake sorry." He watched as Clint sat on the couch and pulled his boots on. "You want me to get the door?" Phil asked sarcastically, but he was already moving to open it.

Clint stood up and smiled as Natasha walked in.

"Hi Phil." She greeted. Phil nodded and pointed to Clint. "Someone has been missing you Natasha."

She laughed and walked over, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled when she saw the familiar flush creep up on his cheeks.

"Missed you too." He told her. "So where we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smirked.

Natasha pulled a small box out of her bag. "Here Phil, I got you a little something. It's not much."

Phil shook his head. "You shouldn't have Natasha, but thank you." He opened the small box to find a Captain America trading card. He was stunned.

Natasha looked a little nervous. "I know it's not much, but Clint told me you collect them and when I saw it, I thought you'd like it."

Phil beamed at her. "Thank you, it's great." He glared at Clint's smiling face, he knew about this.

"Well let's go then. Dad will probably bring out his entire collection now and wrap them in protective covers." Clint laughed talking Natasha's hand.

Phil grumbled that he wouldn't, well maybe later. He waved them off at the front door and headed back to the kitchen, then decided maybe he should put the new card away first, and there wasn't any harm in checking the others again. Just in case.

* * *

Natasha smiled as she listened to Clint tell her about the archery championships, she wasn't surprised he'd been asked, she had seen him using his beloved bow and thought he was truly amazing, never once had she seem him miss.

"So do I get to come and watch?" She asked.

Clint squeezed her hand. "Of course, I need my girlfriend to cheer me on." She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, Clint wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So where is it being held?" Natasha wondered.

"The junior cup 1st leg is in Slovenia, then the 2nd leg is in Romania." He chuckled. "Do you know they had the last world championship in Vegas, I'd love to go there." Clint grinned and Natasha couldn't help but smile, he seemed so happy, she hated to admit but ever since the whole drama with Barry, Clint had seemed a little depressed. She hoped that things were finally looking up for him, he deserved it.

"So where are you taking me?" He smiled at her.

"We are going to have something to eat, then you are taking me to the cinema, and I get to pick." Natasha laughed at his shocked face, then he sighed in fake exasperation.

"Fine…as long as it's not some chick flick." He grumbled.

"Just for that, it is." She kidded, then giggled as he pretended to wrap an imaginary rope round his neck and pull.

"Very funny…..you know I can't sit through those kind of movies…hey bore me." She admitted.

Clint shrugged. "Yeah but you'd probably pick it just to get back at me." He shook his finger at her. "You forget I know you Tasha, and you wicked streak."

She grinned, he did know her, oh so well. "Come on…food." She laughed as his eyes widened and he practically pulled her towards the restaurant.

"So I take it your planning to go back over to your Aunt's again?" Clint asked after finishing his soup.

Natasha nodded. "Yeah it was amazing Clint, and she is pretty cool too. So that helped, she asked if you want to come over next time?"

Clint smiled. "That would be pretty awesome." Natasha sighed in relief, she had a feeling he was going to say no, that it might be weird for them to go away together. Clint reached out and took her hand, giving her a comforting smile.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, I thought you might say no." She explained. Clint frowned in confusion. "Why would I say no to spending time with you Tasha?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought maybe you might think that was a bit much, going away together, away from our parents and that."

"Well I think our parents would be much more nervous about us going away together." He told her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"True." She said smiling.

The waiter returned with their main meal and they dug in, this restaurant was known for making really good food and Natasha knew it was true when Clint practically licked his plate clean. He grinned at her as she shook her head at his childish antics.

Once the waiter took the plates away, they asked for the bill, he nodded and walked away.

Clint pulled out his wallet and paid the bill, then grabbing his jacket he put it round Natasha's shoulders as they stepped outside, it was getting a bit chilly. She gave him a grateful smile and pulled it tighter round her body. She inhaled the scent of him and grinned, he always smelled sweet, must have something to do with his sugar addiction and there was a hint of vanilla too.

They made their way along to the cinema and were trying to decide what to watch when a hand clasped Clint's shoulder in greeting. Clint turned and smiled. "Hey Thor, how's things?"

"They are good my friend, how was your bow wielding camp?" He asked in genuine interest.

Clint laughed at the description. "It was great Thor, I'm being put forward to compete in the junior championships."

Thor suddenly pulled Clint into a bear hug and patted his back. "Well done, that is great news! And Natasha how was your trip?"

Natasha smiled at the older boy. "It was amazing Thor, I might even be going back next year with Clint."

Thor pulled Jane close closer to him then grinned at Clint. "You are a lucky guy Clint. Jane and I had a wonderful time, we may even go away again on our next break."

"That's great. Take it you guys had a good time then." Clint smiled at Jane, she nodded. "Yeah we did. What were you guys going to watch?"

They ended up deciding to go see something together. Clint and Thor let the girls decide, they would just do a they were told.

Thor steered Clint towards the food. "Uhh…I've just eaten Thor."

The older boy chuckled. "But I have not. I'm sure you could squeeze in a box of popcorn for yourself and Natasha." He challenged.

Clint thought for almost a second before nodding. "I think your right." Laughing they both ordered a box of popcorn, a couple of bags of sweets and two large drinks. Thor got himself a hot dog too.

The girls walked over chatting away to one another and both arched their brows at the amount of food the boys were holding.

"I hope that's not all for you two?" Jane asked.

Clint smirked. "Nope just Thor." He joked and dodged some flying popcorn aimed for his head.

Thor glared but there was no heat behind it. Making their way to their screen the boys turned to the two girls.

"So what are we going to see?"

Natasha and Jane smirked at each other before answering. "The Hunger Games."

Both boys laughed and pumped fists. "Yeah!"


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me a while to update, as usual life has gotten in the way...so I will make it up to you all by posting a chapter today and tomorrow and I have a few days off next week so I can post more then.

Hope you Enjoy!

It was a few weeks into the school year, all the friends were in ninth grade now, minus Thor and Jane. The boys had all decided that after school they would hang out at the new arcade that had opened up in town. The whole day Tony kept going on and on about it, he was the only one out of the group that had been inside it, and he kept telling them all the cool things that were there.

It had pool/snooker tables, air hockey tables, all the different coin machines, claw machines and racing games. There was also a simulator that sat at the back of the arcade and dodgems. Then upstairs was a laser zone and an assault course that hung from the ceiling and the person attempting it had to get hooked up to a harness.

Clint was glad the rest of the school day had gone by so quick, he met Steve and Bruce outside.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Clint, where's Tony?" Steve asked, Bruce was already pointing behind them. They turned to see Tony walking out with Pepper, holding hands and Pepper giggling at something he said.

"Alright boys, I hope you have lots of change with you, I plan on spending hours in the fun house." He grinned and kissed Pepper on the cheek.

Clint turned to Pepper. "So what are you and Tasha up to Pepper?"

Pepper smiled. "We are having a sleepover, Jane might be coming too. Just doing some girly things Clint."

Tony and Clint flushed a little. They knew that meant the girls would probably be talking about them, girls were good at gossiping.

Natasha walked up behind Clint and wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder. He turned in her arms and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She smiled. "You boys have fun."

Tony was already jumping about like a big kid. "We will don't worry, might even try to win a present for you girls."

They said there goodbyes at Peppers house just a few blocks down the road.

It was a twenty-minute walk to the arcade, the boys were buzzing with excitement when they finally reached their destination. The place was busy but not overly crowded, they had made good time. A few older kids were on the shooting games and some of the younger kids that were there with their parents squealed in delight on the dodgems as they bumped into anything near them.

Tony and Steve made their way over to the racing games while Clint and Bruce chose one of the air hockey tables. Clint popped in the correct change and grinned, this would be fun.

After Bruce managed to beat him by one point Clint walked round and shook his hand. "Well done man, good game."

Bruce shook his head and laughed at Clint but shook his hand anyway. "Yeah Clint, good try. Bad luck though." He said while trying badly to hide his smirk.

They headed over to their friends in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, both of them were very competitive when it came to saving the planet from flesh-eating zombies.

"Die, die…..you ugly mother f**…." Tony was cut off when Clint's hand was suddenly covering his mouth. He gave him a quizzical look but his friend pointed towards two little kids standing with their mother.

"Sorry…." He replied sheepishly. The other boys laughed.

The first hour passed quickly, Tony managed to win a cute teddy bear for Pepper that said 'I Wuv U' on it's belly. Clint won a girls silver watch, he'd give it to Natasha as a gift. Steve and Bruce both won lots of Candy from one of the claw machines.

Deciding it would be good to grab something to eat, the boys headed to the small food court, they noticed Thor heading towards them and waved him over. Thor greeted them as he grabbed himself a burger and fries then walked over to their table in the corner.

"I am glad I didn't miss you all, when did you get here?" Thor asked as he bit into the burger.

It was Steve who answered as he was the only one not with a mouthful of burger. "Just over an hour ago Thor, how come you're so late?"

Thor sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I had an argument with my brother about the friends he has been hanging around with. They are troublemakers."

It was Bruce who spoke next. "Is that not your brother over there Thor?"

Thor turned to look over at the group of boys playing the zombie shooter game that Tony and Steve had just finished playing. He groaned when he spotted Loki in the centre of the group. "Yeah."

Tony smiled at the older boy. "It's cool Thor, they won't beat my record. I rule at zombie apocalypse."

Thor laughed. "I wasn't worried about them beating your score Tony. My brothers friends are pains in the ass, they're always getting him into trouble."

The others looked over to where the group of boys stood, they were laughing and joking and sometimes shoving each other out-of-the-way to get a shot of the game. Clint thought they looked about eighteen or so. Within a few minutes the older boys were forgotten as Tony started regaling them with stories of his and Bruce's inventions they had worked on while on their trip with Mr Stark. After finishing their food they headed back to the arcade and walked over to the dodgems, yes they were big kids, but who didn't like the bumpy cars.

They were waiting in the queue when Clint felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he frowned and turned, the others were all in front of him. He felt his jaw drop as he stared at the older boy that had tried to get his attention, he was one of the ones Loki had been hanging around with.

Clint felt a burning anger course through his veins and before he even realised what he was doing, he had clenched his hand into a fist and punched the older boy in the jaw. The boy stumbled backwards, his friends looking on in shock. It was Steve and Thor that ended up having to hold their friend back from attacking the older boy again.

"What the hell are you doing here! I hate you, go to hell!" The older boy glared back but didn't retaliate.

"Clint…I'm sorry."

Clint growled and pulled away from his friends grip on his arms. "Sorry? Your sorry! Fuck you Barney!" Clint shouted, his hands were shaking at his sides.

"We need to talk little brother." Barney said calmly, not affected by Clint's tone. Clint's eyes widened and he almost went for Barney again. "I don't have a brother….brothers don't leave their little brothers behind."

Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor all looked on in shock, Tony was the only one that knew most of the stuff that happened before Clint was adopted by Phil.

"Clint…" Barney pleaded but Clint wasn't listening. He pushed past the other boys and headed outside. Bruce followed Clint leaving Tony, Steve and Thor to glare at the older boy. Thor was confused, he didn't know the full story about Clint's past but seeing the look on Clint's face was enough to put him on edge, this boy in front of him had hurt Clint, badly by the looks of things.

Thor was shocked to see Tony get right in the taller boys face, he was seething. "You stay away from Clint you hear me. He says he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to talk. If you know what's good for you, you won't try again."

Barney didn't seem to have a problem getting in Tony's face, he towered over the younger boy and shoved him back a step. "Don't talk to me like a piece of shit kid, you know nothing about me."

Thor stepped in front of his friend, he might be younger than Barney but he was almost as tall. "I think you should leave, now."

Loki appeared then and glared at his brother. "Thor why don't you and your little friends leave, we were here first." He smirked. "And Barney can speak to his little brother if he wants to and there is nothing you can do about it."

Barney grinned and looked back at Loki. "Is this your brother you were telling us about?" Loki nodded.

Barney stood toe to toe with Thor and smirked. "You think we're bad news Thor? You have no idea, you stay out of my way or I'll show you how much trouble I can cause."

Thor growled but found himself being pulled away. Steve shook his head. "Come on man, lets just go, we can go check on Clint and see how he is doing."

Tony had already turned and walked out the exit, he wanted to check on his friend. He found Bruce standing with Clint outside one of the shops further down, concern washed over him when he realised Clint was having a panic attack. Tony ran over to them, Bruce shot him a worried look as he tried to get Clint to calm down.

Tony placed his hand on Clint's arm. "Breath Clint…come on…you need to calm down…breath." Clint wrapped his arms round his stomach and pulled in a shaky breath, he was trying desperately to control his emotions that were bubbling to the surface. He hadn't thought about Barney for a long time and to see him now was bringing all those painful memories back to the surface.

Clint lifted his head to look at the two worried faces in front of him. He pulled in another breath and choked back a sob. Tony tried not to lose it and go back in there to beat the crap out of Clint's brother, he knew he probably wouldn't win but that wasn't the point. Clint was his friend and he hated seeing him upset, Clint told him almost two years ago now, about what happened before Phil had adopted him, and he had gotten upset just talking about it, now he was seeing the effects of actually seeing his brother after six years.

Thor and Steve made their way over to their friends, Thor looked seriously pissed and Steve was trying to talk him out of going back in there. Tony pulled out his phone and dialled Phil's number, they were going to need him.

Clint had slid down the wall, his arms still wrapped round his stomach and buried his head into his raised knees. Bruce was crouched in front of him and squeezed his knee, Thor and Steve stood over there upset friend, protecting him from prying eyes.

Tony hung up with Phil and turned to the others. "Phil's on his way."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: As promised another chapter, two days in a row...woohoo!

Hope you Enjoy!

Phil gripped the wheel tightly as he sped towards the address Tony had given him. The normally calm and collected man had freaked out when Tony told him what happened and that his boy was now hyperventilating outside a shop, fear gripped him as he thought about what was going on inside Clint's head.

The older man knew Clint hadn't told him everything that happened when he was at the orphanage but he did know of the betrayal Clint felt at his brother just taking off and leaving him behind, after all, they were all they had back then.

Phil pulled into a space as close as he could get to the arcade and walked the rest of the way. He spotted Thor first, the boy stuck out like a sore thumb. Steve ran over to him once he spotted the older man. "Phil…we didn't know what to do…he's pretty freaked out."

Phil just nodded and hurried over, when he saw Clint his heart broke. His boy was sat on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks as Tony and Bruce tried to calm him down. Phil crouched down in front of his son and placed his hand on Clint's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Clint, come on son…your alright, just take slow deep breaths." He did the motions himself and placed Clint's hand on his chest, watching as Clint struggled to copy him. Clint raised his watery eyes to meet Phil's concerned gaze and gave another choked sob, he quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck, Phil pulled him close and rubbed his hand up and down his boys back, trying to comfort him and at the same time control his own emotions as he was feeling the anger build up inside him.

"Aww, look boys, someone needed a hug." A few of the boys laughed at Barney's words, the older Barton gave a shout of surprise when he was suddenly shoved roughly against the wall. "Don't you ever come near him again, you hear me?" Phil growled. "If I find out you have, you will regret it. I can assure you."

Barney looked scared for a moment before trying to put on the tough guy act for his friends all standing around them, he sneered at Phil before trying to push him off, it didn't work.

"Who are you anyway? Why do you care?" Barney asked.

Phil practically growled in the boys face. "I'm his dad."

Barney's eyes widened. "Your not his dad." He hissed.

"Yes he is." They both turned to see Clint standing behind them, his friends all backing him up. "He's more like family to me than you ever were. He's been my dad since I was nine, where were you, huh? You didn't give a shit, and I really don't give a shit about you." Clint spoke quietly trying to stop his voice from shaking. "Go away Barney, the only family I have left is right behind me."

The boys all smiled and glared at the older boy.

Barney's face fell, his eyes flicked to Phil and he gulped. The man seriously looked ready to kill him, he gave a small nod and Phil let him go. "Get out of here."

The group of boys all grumbled and waited till they were far enough away before shouting names back at them, trying to act all tough. Phil turned to Clint and pulled him into another hug, his boy's head rested against his chest and squeezed him back.

Phil looked at the boys. "Come on you lot, you can all come back to ours for dinner."

The boys all grinned and walked back towards the car, Tony slung his arm over Clint's shoulders and smiled. "Your like a brother to me too Clint."

Clint smiled and let himself be led towards the car.

* * *

Phil decided to let the boys stay the night, he knew Clint would want the company. He would speak to him later when he was ready to talk about what happened. Phil ordered the pizza and smiled as he watched all the boys take over his living room. They had brought down Clint's Xbox to play on the big television, Phil was just glad his boy was smiling.

Tony got up when his shot was over and headed to the kitchen for a drink, Phil stood at the door still watching Clint then turned to see what Tony was doing.

"What are you looking for Tony?" He asked.

Tony smiled and held up his empty glass. He found the juice in one of the cupboards. "Just stick those other two bottles in the fridge Tony."

The boy nodded and did as he was asked before turning to Phil. "Is he going to be all right Phil?"

Phil sighed and leaned against the worktop. "He will be, as long as we are all here to help him Tony. He'll be fine."

Tony nodded. "I wanted to punch that ass hat in the face, he really was a jerk."

Phil laughed and patted Tony's shoulder before pushing him back towards the group. "Go play." He smirked at Tony's half-hearted glare.

It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the door, Phil left the boys to their game and opened the door. He wasn't at all surprised to see the girls standing there, Natasha sometimes scared him with the fire he could see in her eyes. Phil stepped back to let them in, obviously one of the boys had let the girls know what had happened.

Natasha walked straight over to Clint on the couch and Bruce who had been sitting next to him scooted over, he really didn't like messing with the red-haired, pissed girlfriend, he wanted to live. Natasha gave Bruce a grateful glance and sat next to Clint, she didn't say anything, just leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. Clint smiled and wrapped his own arm around her, he whispered something into her hair, she lifted her head and smiled before leaning in for a soft kiss. No one messed with her man.

Phil smiled and shook his head fondly, those two were inseparable, he was glad she was here though. He made his way upstairs and grabbed the other spare blankets, he guessed he had a few more lodgers tonight.

It was early hours of the morning when a noise woke Phil up, he got out of bed stretching and pulled on a t-shirt. Making his way downstairs he saw that everyone was still fast asleep, some of them snoring, he smiled. Clint was the only one missing so he headed to the back door and sure enough there was Clint, sat on the back step, clad in only his boxers and his favourite hoodie being pulled on. It was a bit cold.

Phil opened the door quietly and stepped outside, he lowered himself to sit beside his son, shoulders touching in his usual show of comfort. Phil smiled when Clint rested his head on Phil's shoulder and sighed.

"You alright?" Phil asked softly.

Clint was quiet for a moment. "I never expected to see him again dad. " He admitted. "I just felt so angry when I realised who it was, I didn't even think, just hit him. That's not like me at all, it kind of scared me."

Phil turned to face him, making Clint have to lift his head. "You have every right to be angry Clint. He left you behind, nothing can change that." Phil ran a hand through Clint's short hair and gave him a serious look. "As much as you might hate him though, he is still your brother." Clint went to open his mouth to object when Phil cut him off. "Just listen….I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do, you know that. But it's your choice Clint, yours and yours alone, but believe me if he did anything to hurt you, he wouldn't live to regret it. But I do think he knows he made a mistake leaving you, you're his little brother."

Clint sighed and leaned into Phil's embrace. "Maybe at some point I will want to talk to him and find out why he did what he did, but now I'm still so angry and I don't think I can get past that right now. I need time."

Phil nodded. "I'm not asking for anything else kid."

They sat in silence for a bit before Clint sat upright. "I'm glad you're my dad Phil. I was pretty young when my dad died, he and Barney were closer. That's probably why he was pissed about you being my dad. But he doesn't really have a right to be mad, I'm just glad I didn't have to spend any more time in that orphanage and that I ended up with a cool dad like you."

Phil grinned. "Your not so bad yourself."

They both laughed and Phil stood up from the hard ground and held his hand out to help Clint up, he got an arched eyebrow in response but took the hand offered.

"You trying to say I need help standing dad, your way older than me, I should be helping you stand." Clint smirked then laughed when Phil pulled him into a playful headlock and messed his short hair.

"Da-ad." Phil chuckled and they headed back inside. The other were just starting to wake, Clint walked over to the mess of blankets on the floor and when he saw Tony still zonked he grinned evilly and pretended to trip over him and landed on Tony's back. Tony startled awake, then groaned trying to shove the heavy lump off his back.

"Get off me you pain in the ass…" The other laughed as the two friends rolled about the floor, wrestling each other,

Phil chuckled and entered the kitchen to start making breakfast, he was shocked when the three girls came in to help. Phil thanked them, he could get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I have written most of this story out you will be glad to hear...should get most of it posted over the weekend. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.

Phil gets a surprise visit...and Clint and Tony have a sleepover. ;)

Enjoy!

Phil really didn't know what to do with himself, Fury had given him the week off to recover from his last mission, it had gone badly. Phil himself hadn't been badly injured but a few of his agents were, they'd gotten bad Intel, and had paid for it. One agent was in critical, another had a knife wound to his thigh and a bullet to his shoulder, two of the others had cuts and bruises but would be resting up for a few days.

Phil sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, hissing in pain when he touched the cut on the side of his head, he was lucky to get away from that mission with only a mild concussion.

Clint was at school and would be staying at Tony's tonight, they were working on some project for school and said it would be easier to get it done over at the Stark mansion, which meant Phil being bored, he was glad Clint seemed to be doing a bit better after the whole Barney run in. Phil knew Clint was keeping things to himself, things that happened when he was in the orphanage and Phil was certain he really wouldn't want to know the whole story, he might just get done with murder. Then again Fury would probably help him cover it up, that's just the kind of man he was when one of his own was in trouble.

Phil sighed and flopped on to the couch and flicked on the television, after five minutes he groaned and thought about gouging out his own eyes, bloody day time TV.

He was saved from the gouging when there was a knock at the door. He stood slowly and peeked through the spy hole and frowned, opening the door he glared at the boy standing there.

_What the hell was he doing here_?

"What do you want?" Phil growled. "Did I not tell you to stay away?"

Barney shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at the car waiting at the end of the driveway for him. "Can I get five minutes? I know I don't deserve it…..but please."

Phil glared but he could see the sincerity in the boys eyes, those were Clint's eyes. He groaned to himself. "Clint isn't here Barney and I still don't think he wants to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you actually." The teenager answered. Phil stood silently weighing his options, he could tell the boy to beat it, get lost, but a part of him wanted to hear what he had to say, especially if Clint wasn't ready to hear it yet.

He opened the door wider and steeped back. "Five minutes." He told him.

Barney nodded and entered. He glanced around the house, taking in the pictures of his brother and this man, they were everywhere, and his brother seemed to be happy in them.

Phil pointed to the couch. "You want a drink?" He offered.

Barney shook his head. "No thanks."

They sat in salience for a minute or so before the teen cleared his throat. "I came to say sorry."

Phil just arched an eyebrow at that, he let the boy continue though. "I was a dick a few days back, I really never expected to just bump into him like that."

"Clint said the same you know." Barney nodded at Phil's words. "I know he hates me, and he has every right. I wasn't a very good big brother back then, I was too busy focusing on myself and freaking out that I was being left responsible for my baby brother." He looked at Phil with pleading eyes. "I couldn't even look after myself back then, I was always in trouble and then the accident happened and we were alone, and being taken into care. Clint was really upset, but I think it was more to do with us being taken away from our home, he didn't understand that our parents weren't coming back."

Phil sat quietly and just listened.

"At the time I thought I was doing Clint a favour, I figured he'd get adopted and be with a nice family and wouldn't get mixed up in all my shit. And I think if I had to do it all over again I would probably make the same choices. I got mixed up with a bad crowd, got into drugs and crap like that, seeing the home Clint has here with you, makes it a little easier."

Phil watched as the older Barton wiped his eyes. "I understand what you're saying Barney, I do, but you have to remember it that you were all he had back then, and you left him behind. I get that you didn't want him going down the same road as you, but I think Clint would have just been happy if you spoke to him, didn't leave him in the dark and then take off, leaving him on his own."

Barney nodded at the older man. "Clint said you adopted him when he was nine?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. For looking after him, for being his dad." Barney struggled with his emotions. "I'm glad he had someone to take care of him. I know he won't want to speak to me, but do you think at some point he will?" Phil thought he looked almost hopeful.

"Maybe…but you can't rush him. It's his choice Barney."

"I know." He stood and handed a small card to Phil, he took it, there was a number scribbled on the back. "I'm going away for a bit, going to try to sort myself out, get a job, stuff like that. That's my number, could you give it to him. If he wants to he can contact me, I'd like to know what kind of person my brother has turned into, if he gives me the chance."

Phil nodded and pocketed the card. "I can't promise anything Barney, but you get yourself sorted and stop being such a dick and he might give you that chance."

Barney snorted a laugh. "Yeah, that's my biggest downfall. Thanks Phil." He held out his hand and was pleased when Phil shook it.

"Take care of yourself Barney, and I'll take care of Clint." He handed Barney a card with his number on it. "Just in case….no prank calls please."

Barney smirked. "Thanks." And with that he headed to the door and got into the car, Phil waved him off and got a small wave in return. Shaking his head, Phil closed the door and headed to the kitchen for a light beer.

_Well that was definitely unexpected_.

* * *

Clint laughed as Tony made shooting noises, very badly he had to admit. They were now on the third level of Resident Evil 6. Tony just got a little too excited when playing any sort of shooting game.

Clint grinned when Tony shot him a glare. "Are you helping me or what? We can't let the zombies win Clint, we just can't, lives depend on us." He looked so determined to save those lives that Clint couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

This time Tony grinned. He could always make his friend smile, he could also piss him off at the drop of a hat. But his mission lately was to keep a smile on Clint's face, he'd asked Clint to stay because he knew about the nightmares, the ones he had been told of the orphanage, and a certain man who ran the place, a Mr Paskin.

Clint had told Tony about the man with disgust in his features, Tony hoped the man never hurt his friend the way Clint told him some of the other boys had been hurt. The man had a sick fetish for little boys, ones who couldn't defend themselves. Tony wanted to find the man and hurt him, badly, anyone who put that look of despair on his friends face deserved to be hurt.

Tony also knew that Clint hadn't spoken to Phil about it, he knew if the older man found out he might just do something stupid and that would leave Clint on his own again. That wasn't an option, not for Tony.

Clint was his best friend, his brother. Where Bruce was like a younger brother to Tony, who like science just as much as he did, if not more so. Clint was the brother he shared his other likes and dislikes, they looked out for one another and drove each other round the bend. There had been a few occasions they had sat talking on the phone or web for hours, and the best part was, it was usually about rubbish, stupid things that weren't important to anyone but the two of them.

Tony couldn't imagine not meeting Clint, they were two peas in a pod, or the gruesome twosome as his dad sometimes called them with a smile on his face.

He turned to see Clint watching him with concern. "You alright Tony?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah man, just thinking about when we first met."

Clint frowned. "What's going on Tony, you don't get all sentimental for nothing. What is it?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I can so get sentimental, just thinking how much your like a brother to me."

Clint's eyes widened in mock horror. "Are you dying?"

Tony punched him on the arm. "Shut up….jerk." Clint laughed, he pulled Tony backwards onto the floor and they started wrestling, they were rolling about on the floor when Howard Stark walked in and cleared his throat.

"Boys! I thought you had a science project to finish?" Both boys sat up smiling sheepishly, Tony rubbed his arm where Clint had held him down, he glared at his friend before turning to his dad.

"Already finished dad, it was a piece of piss." Clint snorted a laugh at the expression on Mr Stark's face.

"Okay then, good. I would expect nothing less. You boys hungry, we were going to order something in?"

The boys grinned. "Yes please."

They high fived each other and headed down to see the menu, racing each other to the bottom of the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Please be warned there is a little angst in this chapter, and some references to abuse.

Thanks!

Tony woke with a start, he glanced around his room looking for the reason he had been disturbed of his beauty sleep. It was quiet for a minute or so then he heard it again, it sounded like a whimper.

_Clint_.

He jumped out of bed and made is way over to the sofa bed Clint was sleeping on, Tony bit his lip before leaning over and trying to wake his friend. Clint was covered in sweat, his hair plastered to his head, the grey t-shirt he wore was soaked through. Tony touched his arm and frowned when Clint whimpered again and pulled away from him.

"Clint…come on man, your having a nightmare…..wake up." Tony spoke quietly, his hand resting on Clint's shoulder. His friend started tossing and turning, his legs tangling in the sheets, Tony tried again, shaking him a bit harder this time.

"Clint…wake up!" He spoke a little louder, he didn't want to wake his dad.

Clint's head twisted in Tony's direction, like he heard him, then suddenly he cried out and clutched his right arm before rolling away from Tony and landing in a heap on the floor. Clint snapped to awareness, looking around the room trying to remember where he was. When he looked up and saw Tony sitting there looking a little scared, Clint sagged backwards, his head making a small thump on the floor. Tony climbed off the bed and crouched down next to him, his eyes worried.

"You alright?" He whispered.

Clint nodded and quickly got control of his breathing, _he wasn't there anymore, no one could hurt him, he was safe_. He repeated the mantra to himself until he felt himself start to relax, even if it was only a little.

"You want to talk about it?" Tony asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Clint stared for a long time, seemingly coming to a decision. He pulled the sweat covered t-shirt off and threw it to the side, then pulled the covers around himself and turned to face Tony.

"He broke my arm one time." Clint spoke in a whisper, Tony had to lean in to hear him. "I tried to stand up for one of the smaller boys, the kid was like five or six and he was crying, Paskin was going to take him into the **room,** the boy had wet the bed. I tried to stop him, I did. But he backhanded me, sent me flying into one of the metal framed beds. I didn't cry though and he didn't like that, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up then twisted it. I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket, so then I did cry and he just smiled." Clint wouldn't look at Tony as he told him the story, just focused on a point on the far wall. He felt nautious recalling the horrible memory. Tony looked ready to throw up too. "He told me never to do that again or he'd take me to the room. I was scared, I didn't know exactly what went on in the room but I could guess, you know?" Tony nodded mutely, he didn't want to think what that man was capable of.

"He didn't take the kid that night, but he took him the next and I didn't do anything….I didn't try to stop him Tony. What does that make me?" Clint cried, his hands gripping the sheets.

Tony pulled his friend into a hug. "You were just a kid too Clint. You can't blame yourself, you hear me?"

Clint nodded slightly but Tony knew he blamed himself. "How old were you?" Tony asked after Clint wiped the tears away.

Red rimmed eyes stared back at him. "That was a month after Barney had taken off."

Tony nodded. "So you were eight?" Clint gave him another small nod. "Clint, it wasn't just you there, there were other kids, some older than you. None of them tried to stand up to him. You can't blame yourself for anything that happened there. You were just a kid too. There should have been someone they're looking out for you."

Clint was silent but Tony hoped he was taking this in. "Maybe you should speak to Phil about this Clint?"

Blue eyes suddenly locked onto his. "No I can't. I can't Tony…what if…what…if..?" Tony put his hand on Clint's arm. "Calm down man….your alright. What if what?"

"What if….he doesn't want me anymore?" Clint looked down, unwilling to meet his friends gaze. Tony seriously wanted to go find this guy and shoot him, maybe his dad would help him, they could make some sort of robot or something do it.

"Phil would never not want you Clint, you know that. He's worried about you, I think he knows you haven't told him everything but he won't force you to tell him. He'll be waiting until you go to him yourself." Tony told him.

Tony and Clint sat side by side in silence, Tony nearly jumped when Clint's head rested against his shoulder, he looked at his friend and noticed he'd conked out again. He must have been exhausted. He knew Clint tried not to sleep if he thought he might dream about his past, but then came the exhaustion and he had no choice but to descend into the darkness. But Tony would be there to pull him back.

Tony knew Clint would have to speak to Phil, this was too much for him to keep to himself and that man deserved to rot in prison for the things he did.

Well prison or in the ground, Tony thought.

He would just have to convince his friend it was the best thing to do, for him and for all the other boys the guy had hurt.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, a man in his early fifties was found dead in his home, police had found evidence of child pornography on the mans computer, and pictures in his house of other boys from years earlier. The man who would later be named as Drey Paskin, had been taken out with a bullet to the head, execution style.

Fury sat back in his chair, his one eye focused on the print in front of him. He knew the police wouldn't be looking to hard for the killer of a pedophile, and he also knew that they might dig into the mans past and see he had run an orphanage for boys. He didn't want anyone digging into Clint's past, he had been through enough, so his file had been discretely removed from the records.

He knew Phil was taking this hard, when his agent had come back from his time off, Fury had expected him to be refreshed and maybe a little pissed, he knew his agent wasn't the sit around type. What he hadn't expected was a raging Phil storming into Fury's office, slamming the door shut and demanding to see Paskin's file.

Once Fury found out the truth he had told Phil to go home and be with his boy, he needed to be there for him. He would take care of Paskin.

And that's what he did, nobody messed with his family.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who has added this to your favourites, or following it, and to all the ones who have reviewed and made me smile.

This is supposed to be the last chapter, but I will let you all decide if you want me to add a few more chapters or continue it as a sequel where they are a bit older and are still friends. I was really only planning on this story being a couple of chapters, it has ended up taking on a life of it's own. LOL!

I hope you enjoy! Thank you!

* * *

Seven Months Later

Clint couldn't believe he was actually here, he'd made it to the finals of the Junior Archery World Championships. He had made the top three in the first and second leg, now he was in Wuxi, China.

His whole family was here with him, Phil, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Thor, Jane and Frank, his archer camp instructor. They were all here to support him, after a bit of deliberation he had contacted Barney and asked if he wanted to come. He still wasn't sure if he'd show, he wasn't keeping his hopes up. They'd spoke a few times over the last few months, nothing major but he a part of him was glad.

Phil had been right, Barney was still his brother and he could be a dick, but they were family, and he was willing to give it a try.

Clint grinned when Natasha was suddenly in front of him in a flash of red, she kissed him on the lips and pulled back smiling. "Good luck Clint."

He smiled. "Thanks Tasha."

The group was all there, gathered around him. Bruce, Thor and Steve all gave him pats on the back. Phil pulled him into a massive hug which almost stopped him breathing. Phil gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I'm so proud of you Clint."

Clint smiled. "Thanks dad."

Pepper and Jane both gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be great Clint, good luck."

Then finally Tony stepped forward, he handed Clint a small box, Clint looked at the box frowning. "What's this."

"Open it and find out." Tony told him.

Clint grinned when he opened the box and found new finger guards with his initials on them. "Thanks Tony."

His friend just shrugged. "Now on you go, we're counting on you to take out those colourful boards….remember Clint, red in the middle, dead as a fiddle. Or..or..hit the red centre…." Tony was cut off with Natasha covering his mouth with her hand.

"Just have fun Clint, we know you'll do great." Natasha told him, still covering Tony's mouth. Clint chuckled at the glare Tony threw at the red head when she finally let him go.

"There was no need for that Natasha." He grumbled, the others all laughed.

When Clint's age group was finally called he took a deep breath and headed out, he was stopped with Frank putting a hand on his arm.

"You know what to do Clint, just take your time." Frank gave him a smile and watched as Clint walked down to the arena. The rest of them all took their seats and waited.

Two other boys went first, one from Russia and the other was from China. Clint smiled when his name was called and his family cheered. He took his position in front of the target.

He couldn't believe he was really here, standing in front of hundreds of people. Somehow he didn't feel nervous, he was calm and relaxed like he always was when he got to fire his bow. He took his position and pulled one of the arrows from his quiver and pulled the string back, he blocked out everything around him and concentrated on his target 50 Meters away. There was no breeze, the conditions were perfect, he felt the familiar tug of muscles in his shoulder as he pulled the string all the way back, his fingers brushed against his cheek.

Clint exhaled and let his arrow fly, he was smiling before he it hit the target with a thwack, right in the centre.

Everyone cheered and Clint chuckled to himself as he picked up his next arrow, he'd been practicing this for months, Frank had told him that the judges were always looking for something new, something no one else had managed to do, he was planning on doing just that.

The crowds cheers died down as he aimed the next arrow. Taking a calming breath, everything in the background faded away and all Clint could see was the red target, he kept his stance steady and loosened the arrow, there was a cracking sound of splintering wood.

The silence that came after was almost deafening, then as quickly as a flip of a switch, there was applause and cheers. Clint glanced over to where he knew his family was sitting, they were all slack-jawed and clapping. Phil looked at him with pride, Clint almost felt giddy with excitement, he had one more arrow to go.

The second arrow had hit the first dead centre, splitting it in half.

Even the judges seemed a little awed. They waited with anticipation.

Frank gave him two thumbs up, he knew he could do it. Clint leaned down to pick up his last arrow, as he stood he froze when he spotted him. Barney was making his way over to the crowd gathered for Clint. The older Barton smiled at Clint and gave a small nod, Clint gave a nod back and turned to face the target.

He felt a little nervous as he took his stance, this was the first time he had fired his bow in front of his brother. He sucked in a deep breath and got into position, he could do this.

The crowd went quiet, they wanted to see what the kid could do.

When it came to the end, Clint didn't even remember firing his the last shot, but he must have, _right_? Looking up at the target Clint felt the smile on his face widen, his last arrow had gone straight through the first two, causing them both to splinter.

Clint remembered being lifted into the air, people were cheering his name and a kiss he would never forget, from Natasha.

He heard his name over the speakers, saying he was the winner of the Junior Championships.

Clint laughed and cheered along with everyone else, this day officially ruled!

* * *

It took a few hours after the ceremony for Clint to get his award. He was congratulated by other boys taking part and felt like his back was going to be bruised by the amount of claps he received.

They headed back to the hotel for a celebratory dinner, Clint held his trophy close to him, it was made of silver and made in the shape of an archer aiming his bow, he also had his gold medal round his neck. Tony told him he looked way cooler and they should make any future trophies look like Clint, he had just laughed.

By the time they arrived at the hotel everyone had gotten a shot of holding the trophy, Tony as usual the most immature of the bunch had held the trophy above his head and mouthed a silent cheer, then kissing the medal he held it up once more before Clint took it back.

"Don't drool all over my trophy Tony." He said wiping the marks off.

Tony pouted, then glared when Clint patted him on the head like a dog. "Don't worry Tony, you'll win something one day."

They all headed inside and were shown to their seats. Frank was meeting a few of his old buddies after the championship match and said he would catch up with them later. Clint sat down next to Phil who sat at the end of the table, Natasha sat next to Clint, Tony next to her and Pepper at the end. Steve, Thor, Barney and Bruce all spread out on the opposite side, with Jane sitting at the opposite end from Phil. They gave each other a little wave and laughed.

Barney kept shooting Clint strange looks and when Clint finally had enough he mouthed 'what?' Barney just smirked and looked between Clint and Natasha, shaking his head. Clint looked at Natasha sitting next to him, she was talking to Pepper about something, he glanced back at his brother with a smug grin. Yes, she was his girlfriend.

Barney stuck his tongue out and Clint kicked him under the table, Barney shot him a pained smile.

Natasha looked between the two. "What are you two doing?"

They both shrugged and laughed, Clint pointed at his older brother. "He started it."

Phil gave them both a clout across the head. "Well I'm finishing it." He smiled.

Everyone laughed at the shocked faces from the brothers, the waiter came over and took their drinks order, Phil thanked him and glanced around the table, he couldn't believe how much his family had grown over the years. And he was glad that Clint had decided to give his brother a chance, they both needed it. They were still adjusting to one another, the others had also supported Clint's decision, they might not like his brother 100%, but they would give him a chance, for Clint's sake.

Once the drinks were brought over, the family all raised their glasses to each other.

Phil cleared his throat. "Family isn't about sharing genetics, that's being related, family is when you love someone to death, and would do anything for them, you trust them, take care of them, and in return, they do the same. It's the type of bond you hold together, forever." Phil smiled at the shocked faces. "I am truly honoured to have you all as my family, even if you do drive me crazy on occasion." He smirked looking at Clint. His boy gasped in shock and placed a hand over his heart. "Me?" The others laughed at the sarcasm from their friend, it was familiar and good to hear.

Everyone raised their glasses again. "To Family." They toasted.

Clint smiled at his dad, then at his brother, the others were all chatting to each other and smiling, everyone was having a good time and Clint could ask for nothing less, Natasha squeezed his hand with hers.

"You alright?" She asked, her emerald gaze hypnotizing him for a moment.

He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Yeah Tasha, I really am." He smiled at her then and she knew, his eyes were bright and happy and shone with love. She smiled back at him, leaning her head on his shoulder and let the laughter and chatter wash over her. She lifted her head when she felt someone watching her and looked up to see Phil watching them with a cheesy grin on his face.

She arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "No grandkids just yet, alright?"

Both Natasha and Clint flushed at the comment, then Clint nudged his dad's elbow. "Love you dad."

Phil smiled back. "I love you to son."

The End?

"_You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family."_ - Trenton Lee Stewart.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…so sad L

Authors Note: Thank you to ALL who reviewed and asked me to continue this story, I will try to get a few more chapters out….I'm not going to give an exact number as I may do more lol

Special thanks to - **Bookdancer, TheDirtyTruth, QueenofIron, NCISRookie33, kimbee, Lollypops101** and **Guests**.

This chapter takes place while Clint is in 10th Grade, he is fifteen going on sixteen.

Enjoy!

Clint leaned back in his chair, he had good balance so he didn't worry about tipping backwards onto the hard floor. He and Tony were passing notes to each other when Tony suddenly groaned. Clint looked up to see Brian Fletcher walk into class, the guy had transferred to the school about eight months ago and had quickly become one of the schools biggest bullies.

Clint sighed and leaned forward so the four legs of his chair were back on the floor, last time he didn't Brian had pulled the chair back and Clint had fallen onto the floor. Brian glared at Clint as he walked by, he wasn't entirely sure what he'd done to piss the boy off but he was constantly hassling him and his friends.

Brian took the empty seat behind Bruce and their friend groaned internally, great, so today it was his turn.

A few minutes later and the teacher entered the room and everyone fell silent, you didn't piss off Mr Cairney, he knew what punishments to dish out. About twenty minutes into class, Clint gripped his pen tightly, he could hear Brian whispering insults to Bruce, the younger boy just clamped his mouth shut, he didn't like confrontation.

Clint on the other hand….

Tony was glaring at the boy who was annoying his friend, Brian really was a dick.

It wasn't until Brian threw his pencil at the back of Bruce's head that Clint lost it. He stood so fast his chair clattered to the floor, and he was leaning over Brian's desk, right in the boys face.

"Try that again Brian, I dare you." Clint growled at the bully. The other pupils in the class were all watching in awe, no one stood up to Brian, the boy was used to getting his way. But this time his eyes widened in shock, this kid was seriously standing up to him. Brian felt everyone's eyes on him and was secretly glad the Mr Cairney had popped out to speak to another teacher.

The bully stood and growled back at Clint. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to Barton? I'll do whatever the hell I like, question is what are you gonna do?"

Clint moved away from the desk and he could hear the disappointment in the other kids minds, they wanted a fight. Clint turned to Bruce and pointed to his own desk. "You can take my seat Bruce."

Bruce shook his head. "It's okay Clint…..really."

But Clint wasn't taking no for an answer. He pulled his friend up and moved him to his seat, then he picked up the pencil that had been thrown and slammed it down on Brian's desk.

"I think you dropped something Brian, you might need this to actually learn something, then again with that thick head of yours, it might not stick." Brian's face went purple, he was going to beat the crap out of this scrawny kid. He was about to make a grab for Clint when Mr Cairney walked back into the room. The teacher glared at the boy and he sat down.

Clint heard the threat whispered behind him. "You'll pay for that Barton, I will get you back."

Clint smiled over at Tony and Bruce who were shooting him worried glances. Something had to be done though, this guy was a pain in everyone's ass, and Clint knew his friends would back him.

The end of class was over before Clint realised and as he and Tony and Bruce headed to their next class, Clint found himself shoved roughly into the lockers, Brian had both fists bunched up in Clint's thin jacket. "You and me Barton, we are going to have words after school…got it?"

Clint didn't even try to fight back or push him away, he shook his head at Tony who was going to intervene. "You got it Brian."

The bully left after shoving Clint into the lockers again, Tony glared at his friend. "What the hell are you doing Clint? That guy will beat the crap out of you."

Clint scoffed. "Your confidence in me is heart warming Tony. I'll be fine."

Tony just shook his head, his friend had lost the plot. They headed to music class next, Clint smiled as he walked into the class. He was already eyeing the drums, Tony would be on the guitar, Bruce usually played the piano and then there was Natasha, she would sing sometimes and Clint thought she had a beautiful voice. Maybe they should make up a band, that would be cool.

It didn't take long for Tony and Bruce to fill his fiery haired girlfriend on the situation with Brian. She stormed over and smacked his arm. "Do you have a death wish?" She snapped, he tried to take a step back, when she was in this kind of mood she was damn scary.

"No I don't Tasha, but this guy is a jerk and someone needs to stand up to him."

"And that someone has to be you?" She shot back.

Clint shrugged his shoulders, he knew she wouldn't be happy but he was sticking up for his friends, this is just what he did. "Who else is it gonna be Tasha? Besides dad has taught me some of his kick ass agent moves." He smiled at her even when she glared back. "I'll be fine I promise."

She didn't look convinced but she let him pull her into a hug. "I don't like it when you get hurt, all I see is red." Clint smirked into her hair. "That's funny cause all I can see is red."

Natasha pulled back and glared at her boyfriend, those blue eyes bore into her green ones and she felt herself melting. _Damn him_! She smacked his arm again and marched back to her seat. "You better not get hurt or I will end you."

Clint gulped, he knew she was being serious.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly and Clint frowned, why was it when you wanted the day to drag, it didn't, and when you wanted it to go slow, it flew in. Clint spotted Steve running over to him when he exited the school. "Are you really going to dot his Clint?"

Clint shrugged, he wasn't feeling so confident now. "Someone has to Steve."

The taller boy placed his hand on Clint's shoulder. "You don't have to be a hero all the time Clint."

"I'm not a hero Steve, I just don't want this jerk hurting my friends." Clint made his way round the side of the building, Brian was already there with a few of his friends. A crowd of other pupils was quickly gathering, they all wanted to see the fight.

Clint saw Natasha, Bruce and Tony all walk over to stand in front of him. Thor joined them a few minutes later. "Are you sure you want to this Clint, there must be another way?"

Clint shook his head and handed Tony his school bag, then pulled his jacket off and handed it to Steve. Brian glared at him while Clint stood rolling up his sleeves.

A large circle formed round the two boys, Clint watched as Brian smiled at him, he felt a shiver run through him at the sadistic smile on the larger boys face. Clint stood in his familiar stance and waited, he knew Brian would make the first move and he was right. The boy charged at him and Clint quickly dodged out-of-the-way, Brian was pushed back into the circle by the crowd and charged again. The smaller teen spun out-of-the-way and left his foot out catching Brian as he went past. The larger boy stumbled but managed to catch himself.

He heard some of the crowd laughing, Clint was making a fool of him. This time instead of charging he threw a few punches, neither landed but he did manage to shove Clint pretty hard, Clint felt himself going backwards but used the momentum to throw himself into a backwards flip and landed on his feet. He smirked at the dumbfounded look on Brian's face.

The other kids laughed and Clint was sure he heard Tony laugh, he had seen Clint do these sorts of moves before.

Brian was getting pretty pissed and started throwing punches and kicks, Clint focussed on the training Phil had put him through and blocked everything else out, he was already reacting, blocking the hits as they came at him. Clint used his foot to block one of Brian's kicks and landed a kick to the boys stomach. It wasn't a particularly hard hit but it was the first he'd struck out at the bully.

Brian stumbled back, arms wrapped round his stomach. He glanced up to see Clint staring back at him, not even breathing hard. "We don't have to do this Brian, just stop being a pain in the ass, I really don't want to embarrass you."

Brian chuckled and straightened. "I'm gonna pound you into the ground Barton."

The next flurry of punches didn't last long before Brian was on his back, on the dirty ground. Starting to feel a little humiliated by this kid beating him, Brian knew he had to take him down, by any means. He fingered the small pocket knife in his front pocket, Clint blocked the next few punches and was about to push Brian back a few steps when he saw the flash of silver, there were shouts of surprise and shock from the crowd.

Steve had to hold Natasha back as she was ready to rush in. Thor growled and stepped closer, he had to help his friend, there was no way he was letting him get hurt by this bully. But even Thor's eyes widened as Clint expertly dodged the knife that was slashed towards him, Clint ducked and twisted, catching Brian's hand that was holding the knife, he gripped and twisted the boys wrist, Brian cried out and dropped the knife. Clint then kicked it away towards Thor and pushed Brian back with a growl.

"What the fuck man, a knife!? Are you serious?" Clint shouted. The angry teen was ready to go for the bully again when he felt himself being pulled back. Thor wrapped Clint in a bear hug and pushed him towards his friends.

Brian was pulling himself to his feet when two teachers and the head teacher came barreling around the corner. "Right you lot, clear out! Right now!" The pupils all started to scatter, not wanting to get into trouble. The head teacher pointed at Clint. "Not you Mr Barton, you can go to my office. And you Mr Fletcher."

Tony started to defend Clint but was cut off. "Unless you want to join your friend I suggest you go home Mr Stark." Clint gave Tony a small nod telling him to do as the teacher said, he didn't want his friend to get into trouble as well.

Clint knew he'd be in trouble if his dad got called, and he knew that's exactly what they would do. He was so dead.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Clint?" I didn't teach you how to defend yourself so you could go out and fight some kid." Phil paced about the living room as Clint kept his head bowed.

"I am so disappointed Clint, I don't even know what to say." Clint looked up at that, he never wanted to hear those words from his dad, never. He felt his lip quiver and tried desperately to stop the tears from falling.

Phil stood in front of him, still pissed but he wanted to hear Clint's side of the story. This was so out of character from his boy and he needed to understand. "Tell me what happened Clint?"

Clint shook his head and looked away, he couldn't stop the tears now. Phil crouched in front of him and used his hand to lift Clint's chin so he was looking into those blue eyes. Tears streamed down his boys cheeks and Phil had to control himself, he was pissed, but he was also Clint's dad and he always wanted to protect him. He pulled Clint forward to hug him and rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"Shhh, come on Clint, I need you to tell me what happened." Phil asked softly.

Clint sniffled and wiped the tears away and stared at his dad. "I'm sorry dad, I never meant to disappoint you."

Phil sighed and plopped himself on the couch next to Clint, he put his arm around the teens shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm just a bit mad, I never showed you those moves for you to go out and get into fights Clint. You know that."

Clint nodded. "I didn't go out of my way to fight him dad, the guy is a bully and he was annoying Bruce, then threw his pencil at him. I told him to stop it and the next thing I know he want to fight me outside. I just figured I could use what you taught me to defend myself in the fight. I barely touched him dad, just blocked his punches and kicks aimed at me." Clint told his dad, Phil frowned, he should have known the teachers never filled in all the blanks. They just told him both the boys were fighting, they would both be suspended until they investigated the situation. That's what had pissed Phil off the most, Clint was suspended and his boy had never been in that sort of trouble before.

Phil watched as Clint's eyes dropped to the floor, he was hiding something. "What else?"

Clint's eyes flicked up then away again. "Clint, what aren't you telling me?"

The teen sighed in defeat, he knew he'd have to tell him. "Brian saw he wasn't doing very well and decided he might be better using his pocket knife."

Phil's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?"

Clint quickly ducked his head again, Phil stood and paced. "That kid had a knife? Why the hell didn't the teacher mention that?"

"They probably didn't know, I knocked it out of his hand and kicked it towards Thor. That's when the teachers arrived."

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath. He turned to look at Clint, trying to see if his son was hiding any injuries from him.

"I'm alright dad. He didn't get a chance to hurt me." Clint told him, his blue eyes locked onto Phil's.

Phil nodded trusting that Clint would tell him if he was injured. "Alright, go upstairs and clean your room. You still got suspended Clint, so you are grounded until I decide you aren't. Got it?"

Clint nodded and trudged his way upstairs. Phil leaned against the kitchen worktop. _What the hell was he going to do with that boy_?

* * *

Clint was suspended for one week before he was able to return to school, a number of pupils had come forward about Brian bullying them and they were also shown a video someone had taken from the fight. Once they saw that Brian had attacked Clint with a knife they knew he was finished.

Brian was expelled, and while Clint was still in trouble for fighting, the teachers looked at his record and knew that Clint had never been in any sort of trouble before.

He was given a warning to not be caught fighting again or they would take further action. Clint had nodded, he never wanted his dad to turn around and say he was disappointed in him ever again. That had hurt more than the possibility of being stabbed.

Clint walked into his Maths class and stopped when everyone started clapping. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he made his way to his seat next to Tony.

"I think you have a fan club Clint." Tony chuckled.

Bruce smiled at his friend and gave him a small nod of thanks. Clint smiled back and fist pumped Bruce, then Tony.

Tony chuckled and put on his best girlish voice. "My hero…."

Clint smirked and smacked him on the arm. "Yeah….yeah…"


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: I just wanted to warn everyone that there is minor sexual content in this chapter, it's not very graphic so I think the T rating will be fine.

Thanks for the reviews and follows, I have a couple of idea's at the moment but it will just be when I manage to get them written out.

Thanks again and hope you enjoy!

Clint Aged Seventeen

Clint was about a block away from his house when his phone rang, he pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Nicole, what's up babe?"

He laughed at the spluttering coming over the phone. "Don't be an ass Clint, you know I can kick your ass."

"Oh, hi Tasha…" He smirked as she grumbled something under her breath but he couldn't make it out, something nasty in Russian he was sure.

"What's up?" He asked as he neared his house and frowned when he noticed a large black SUV parked outside.

_That can't be good_.

"I was going to ask if you were still coming over for dinner on Saturday but I don't think I want you to come round now, you were being nasty to me Clint." She sounded hurt but he could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Clint placed a hand over his heart. "You know I'd never do that to you Tasha."

He smirked at the sound she made over the phone. "You know you're the only one for me."

Natasha laughed. "Don't bother trying to suck up now Barton."

"Ooh, harsh, you must be pissed if you're using my last name." Clint chuckled.

"Just don't do it again. Or I might have to hurt you." She told him.

"But you'll make me feel better after, right?" He smiled as she laughed in his ear.

"See you Saturday."

"See you then Tasha." He smiled as he hung up. He loved to wind her up, but then she did the same to him.

He eyed the SUV again before opening the front door and walking in. He couldn't see his dad but he could hear talking coming from the kitchen.

"Clint?"

"Yeah dad, it's me. Who's is the black car outside?" Clint asked as he pulled off his school bag and dumped it on the couch.

"That would be mine, Clint." Came the deep voice, one Clint was sure he recognised. He walked to the door of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Nick, what's up? I've not seen you in ages."

Fury chuckled as he put the cup down on the counter. "Not much Clint, just busy with work."

Fury smiled as Clint hopped onto one of the worktops in the kitchen. He couldn't believe how big the kid had gotten from the last time he saw him.

"How are you? I've heard lots of things from your dad here." Phil smiled and took another drink of his coffee when Clint shot him a look.

Clint felt himself sit straighter when he was in front of Fury, the man just commanded respect and Clint knew he'd helped his dad out when he adopted him, and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Just boring school stuff, but I've been trying to get the school to bring in archery classes so I can practice in school as well as at home." Clint beamed at the thought of his bow.

Fury laughed. "Yes I'd heard about your skills with the weapon, well done by the way, on winning the championship. Sorry I couldn't be there, it would have been good to see you in action."

Clint had already hopped off the counter and headed to the back garden. "You can watch me here, I've got all the stuff set up."

Fury smiled and shook his head at Phil. "Sure, that would be great."

The two men headed outside and watched as Clint fired six arrows one after another at the target at the end of the garden. Fury's eyes widened when he saw everyone one of them had hit the bull's eye. He glanced at Phil who was looking so proud, he had every right, Fury thought.

"That was amazing Clint, you have some skill." Fury commented. Clint beamed at the directors praise, Phil smiled at him and chuckled at something Fury said to him while Clint took the arrows out of the board. When he was finished he walked back inside with the two men and they sat in the living room. Clint grabbed the recliner chair with a smirk at his dad, he laughed when Phil quickly stuck out his tongue at the teenager.

Fury sat shaking his head at the two of them, _children_, he thought. "Okay that's enough you two." He ordered, both looked a bit sheepish at the reprimand but they knew Fury was just as amused.

Clint looked between the two, they seemed to be a bit more serious now. "What's going on?"

Both men looked at each other before turning back to Clint. It was Fury who spoke first. "I have a proposition for you Clint. I know it's a little early after all you are only seventeen, but Phil has told me about the skills you have with your bow, how fast you have learned some of the self defence moves from Phil and that you are extremely dedicated. Those are the type of things we look for in our agents."

Clint's eyebrows rose. "Your offering me a job?"

Fury smiled. "I'm offering you the chance to go through the SHIELD training to become one of our agents. We only choose the best, it won't happen for another few years though, our starting age at the moment is twenty-one but I'm trying to get it taken down to nineteen." Fury looked over at Phil, then back to Clint. "It's entirely your choice Clint, we aren't forcing you to decide anything right now, but I would like you to think about it."

Clint nodded looking a little dumbfounded, that really was the last thing he'd expected to hear. Fury stood and shook Clint's hand before heading to the door with Phil following, they spoke quietly before the director left leaving Clint and Phil alone.

Phil walked to the couch and sat, his hand clasped together in his lap and leaning forward. "You alright?"

Clint looked up at his dad and gave him a small nod. "I'm just shocked, not exactly what I was expecting to hear from your boss, dad." Phil nodded. "What do you think?" Clint asked.

Phil scrubbed a hand over his face before looking at his boy, he looked so grown up now it was scary, his hair was still short but had gotten a bit darker, blonde highlights at the front, and he was much more toned now because of all the training and sports he did.

"I have always tried to keep you away from that side of my work, I never wanted you to get hurt. But I also know that things can happen anyway, whether we want them to or not," Phil sighed and gave a tired smile to his son. "A part of me will always want to keep you safe and never let anything happen to you, but another part of me, the agent in me, knows you would be an amazing agent and I would love to work with you. Fury would even assign me as your handler, that was our agreement if you decide to take up the offer."

Clint was beaming at the praise from his dad, _he would love to work with him, he thinks I'd be a great agent_. Clint felt a warmth flow through his chest. "I'd kick some serious ass!"

Phil chuckled. "I'm sure you would. So is that your answer?"

Clint smiled and stood, he walked over to Phil and pulled him up then hugged him, Phil grinned as he wrapped his own arms around his boy. "I do want to, but I still want to think about it, there is a lot more to think about than just getting to kick people's asses. And I want to speak to Natasha about it too."

Phil smiled and pulled back. "Of course Clint, and I'm glad you're not just jumping into this, I want you to think about it and if it's really what you want to do then we can sort everything out, together."

Clint grinned when Phil squeezed the back of his neck, as he usually did when he was proud of him.

"So what's for dinner?"

Phil laughed.

* * *

"So they want you to become an agent?" Natasha asked, her expression was blank and Clint was worried she wasn't happy with the offer.

"Ummm, yeah. But I wanted to talk to you about it too. It's a big decision for me, for us." Clint hoped she was going to be okay with this, he really did want to be an agent just like his dad.

Natasha got up and walked over to her desk, she started sorting through the mess on the table and throwing stuff in the bin. Clint frowned and walked over to her, turning her around, she looked up at him and he was sure he saw a hint of fear shining in those green orbs.

"Natasha, what's wrong?"

She shook her head at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Nothing, it's just…" Clint tilted her chin up with his fingers. "Just what?"

Natasha sighed and pulled away from him, she flopped down on the bed and watched as Clint did the same. "I don't want to lose you Clint. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Your not going to lose me Tasha, I-I…..love you." Clint told her, that was the first time he'd said the words aloud and Natasha's expression was one of shock. "You do?"

Clint laughed and pulled her close to him. "Of course I do, I fell for you the first time you slapped me across the face for staring at your ass."

Natasha smiled remembering the fond memory. "So what will happen if you become an agent? Will you have to go away all the time?" Clint knew she was just worried about him and the fact that they got to see each other all the time just now might make things harder for them. It would be easier if she were there too, he froze as a light bulb went off in his head.

_That was it_. "You could be an agent too."

"What?" She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "I'm serious Tasha, I could ask if you could go through the training too, I mean you are already one kick ass chick."

She growled at him. "Don't call me chick."

Clint laughed and pointed at her face. "See, you are scary. You could kick some ass and we could see each other all the time. Unless you think that would get too much and we might just kill each other."

The red-haired teenager grinned. "We just might. But I like that idea, lets both think about it, alright. It is a big deal."

Clint nodded and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, his eyes widened in surprise when she stopped him with a finger against his lips. Natasha leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Clint."

Clint smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, this one was different from the others, there was a sense of need that neither of them had shown before. They both pulled back panting and flushed, and stared at each other as if for the first time. This was the first time they'd both said the 'L' word and something had changed. Clint almost jumped when Natasha trailed her fingers down his cheek then over his chest, he felt his breathing hitch as she went lower. He almost groaned when she stopped, Natasha smiled, she liked to tease him.

"What are you doing to me woman?" He smirked, trying to control his erratic breathing.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. "Whatever I want." She whispered against his lips.

Clint did groan this time and smiled when Natasha pushed him back on the bed, her lips meeting his in a deep kiss. They both knew what the other wanted, and neither of them wanted to stop. Clint felt nervous but was also tingling with excitement, he loved Natasha and he wanted to show her how much. He trembled when she kissed a sensitive spot and he suddenly pulled her down onto him and rolled them over so he was on top. He smiled at her shocked look, a little fear mixed with want, and he saw the trust shining in those emerald eyes.

When her hands went under his shirt and were trailing a fire across his skin, Clint finally lost himself to her.

Natasha lay with her head pillowed on Clint's chest smiling as he ran his fingers through her fiery hair. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a great guy, he was everything a girl wanted in a boyfriend, funny, loyal, sweet, always put others first and it didn't hurt that he was incredibly handsome, and totally trustworthy.

"You alright Tasha?" He mumbled into her hair.

She lifted her head to look at him. "Perfect."

Natasha almost drowned in those gorgeous blue eyes, the smile that lit up his face made her smile too. Clint placed a kiss on her head and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. He wasn't letting her go, ever, she was his and he was hers. He felt her smile against him and her whole body relax, Clint closed his eyes and did the same, before sleep claimed him he wondered not for the first time how he ended up so lucky.

Maybe he had someone watching over him.

Clint thanked whoever that was, before falling into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: Little bit of Tony angst in this part, his friends try to help out.

Enjoy!

Clint leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic seat, he kept fidgeting trying to get comfy but it was a waste of time. He ended up leaning forward in the seat and clapping when Steve or Thor made a particularly impressive throw. They were now warming up for a friendly match against one of the other schools, Clint always came to watch them and always seemed to arrive before everyone else. He glanced around and spotted a few people dotted about, he noticed a girl watching Steve with an intense stare, Clint grinned when she gave Steve a small wave and he waved back, a goofy smile on his face.

Clint arched an eyebrow, Steve had kept that one quiet, he was happy for his friend though, he deserved it. Now they just had to set Bruce up.

He heard him before he saw him, Clint turned to see Tony making his way down carrying as many munchies as he could. Clint frowned when he saw the look on his friends face, he was looking kind of pissed.

Tony made his way over and sat next to Clint with a grunt. Clint eyed his friends dark expression before asking. "You alright Tony?"

Tony turned and gave Clint a hard stare. "No….my dad and I had a huge fight." He then dug into the large bag of crisps, swallowing a mouthful and staring out to the field where their friends were warming up.

"What happened?" Clint asked, he was worried, Clint had seen Tony pissed before but he was always good at hiding when he was angry through his sarcasm, today there wasn't anything but anger and frustration in his features.

Tony sighed and slumped in his chair. "He wants me to take over the business, run Stark Industries. But I don't want that, I want to do my own thing….whatever that is."

Clint nodded in understanding, they had spoke before about Mr Starks intentions for Tony to take over the business but Tony didn't want to just make weapons. He loved to invent things and he wanted to do it his own way.

Clint couldn't imagine his dad telling him what to do with his life, it was his choice after all, Phil would just be happy to be a part of it. It was part of the reason Clint had chosen to do the training when he was old enough. It was his choice.

"Did you tell him you didn't want to do it?" Clint asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he wasn't to happy with that and called me a selfish brat and told me I get everything handed to me and just throw it back in his face." Tony turned away for a second and Clint swallowed the lump in his throat when he realised Tony was wiping away tears.

_Dammit_.

"You know he doesn't mean that Tony, he was just pissed. But he really had no right to say that to you, you should be able to do anything you want, your like one of the smartest people I know." He smiled and nudged his friend with his shoulder.

Tony gave him a small smile and Clint grinned, a smile even if it was small, was better than nothing.

"Have a think about what you want to do Tony, if he hears what you want, he might help you get there. If not, I will do my best to help you." Clint promised.

Tony smiled a genuine smile at Clint. "Thanks man."

Clint gave a half shrug and turned back to the playing field. "I noticed something earlier, I think Steve has a girlfriend or at the very least someone who is interested." He pointed to the girl near the front.

Tony gave a chuckle. "That's Peggy, she's in our English class."

Clint smiled then thanked Tony when he handed him a chocolate bar. More people were piling in to watch now, it wasn't long before the rest of their friends arrived. Bruce was the first, then the girls.

Bruce was handed a bag of crisps when he sat down and he thanked Tony, he then gave Clint a questioning look, Clint shook his head. _Not right now_.

He knew Bruce would spot something wrong with their friend as quickly as he had. He would speak to him later.

They all settled down to watch the game.

Clint was always in awe when he watched Steve and Thor playing, they were both really good, and to see Steve the normally quiet and opposed to violence teen knocking the opposition out-of-the-way like a bunch of skittles was pretty entertaining. Thor was just as good, he bowled through the opposition but Clint expected it more from the friendly giant.

They all cheered when Thor threw the ball to Steve who caught it easily, dodged one of the guys that tried to tackle him and ran, he jumped over the ones that fell as they tried to stop him and he shoved more of them out of his way before he made touch down.

He jumped up and down as the crowd stood and cheered and whistled.

By the end of the game, their team had won by twenty points, it may have been a friendly but a win was a win, and now they would celebrate.

* * *

A they headed towards Clint's house for dinner, Steve and Thor were just ahead and throwing the ball back and forth to each other, laughing and talking about the game. Natasha, Pepper and Jane were just behind them talking about their plans for the weekend and leaving the three in the middle to talk. They'd all noticed something wrong with the normally sarcastic and talking a mile a minute Tony Stark. They decided to let Clint and Bruce talk to him, they'd fix whatever was wrong.

Bruce shook his head in sadness, he knew that Tony wanted to do things on his own, but he was already being labelled as Stark Industries next big thing. He and Tony talked all the time about what sort of things they wanted to do when they left school, but Tony was usually withdrawn afterwards at the thought of being made to do something he didn't want to do.

Everyone thought of Tony as a spoilt rich kid, and maybe he was. Tony did like to flaunt it. But he was also one of Bruce's best friends, he had stuck by him and helped him whenever he could without a second thought. Tony had a kind heart, it was just that he was good at hiding it behind the sarcasm that came as second nature.

"What are you going to do Tony?" Bruce asked, he glance over at Clint who had been unusually quiet on the walk to his house.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I should just do it, I mean I will still be inventing stuff, right? Just not exactly what I had in mind."

Bruce frowned and sighed at the defeated look on Tony's face, they made the rest of the trip in silence and when they finally reached Clint's house, they let him go first, it was his house after all.

"Hey dad, it's just us." Clint called out as he entered the house, his friends piling in after him.

Phil exited the kitchen and greeted the teens, he had a dish towel thrown over one shoulder and a smile on his face. "How'd the game go boys?" He asked the two red face boys, he frowned at Clint when he saw how subdued Tony was, Clint gave a slight shake of his head and Phil nodded.

"It was great Phil, we beat them by twenty points and even though it was a friendly, it still gets the team motivated for the rest of the season." Steve told him.

Phil smiled and nodded towards the dining table. "Dinners almost ready, go make yourselves comfy."

They thanked him and headed to the table. "What are we having Phil?"

"Homemade enchiladas and curly fries with salad." The smiles he got in answer had Phil chuckling as he went back in the kitchen.

* * *

It was a few hours after dinner when the friends started to get ready to go, Thor, Steve and Jane left first, both boys in desperate need of a shower and Jane was staying at Thor's house. Natasha and Pepper left just after, they were going out early in the morning and wanted to get their bags sorted. That left Bruce and Tony, they were sat on the couch playing the Xbox which had been brought down while Clint went to speak with his dad.

"So what's going on?" Phil asked as he leaned against the worktop.

Clint was leaning in a similar fashion across from his dad. "Tony and his dad had a major fight, called him a spoiled brat because he said he doesn't want to take over at Stark Industries."

Phil sighed. "I take it Tony doesn't want that?"

Clint shook his head. "No he wants to do his own thing and I agree with him dad, he should be allowed to choose, not get forced into something he doesn't want to do."

"Do you want me to speak to him?" Phil asked.

"I don't think Tony wants to talk about it." Clint ran his hand through his hair, he was frustrated and wanted to help his friend, there must be something he could do.

Phil gave a slight chuckle. "I meant I would speak to Howard, he does work at SHIELD too, you know."

Clint's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "That's right, he makes stuff for agents to use on missions."

Phil nodded.

Clint smiled and gave his dad a quick hug before going into the living room. Phil laughed and shook his head as he started drying the dishes, he was glad to be of service, even if he wasn't sure what he'd done.

Clint stood in front of Tony and Bruce, forcing them to pause the game and glare up at him.

"Hey man, we were at a crucial point in the game." Tony told him.

Clint glared back. "I have a solution." Both teens frowned at him, waiting. "You could join SHIELD as one of the techs, they make all the cool toys the agents get to use on missions, and other cool stuff. And it means we would all be at the same place, working together."

Bruce and Tony sat with their mouths handing open. "Are you serious?" Tony asked. Clint was glad to see the smile that lit up his friends face, even Bruce was smiling at the thought.

"Even me?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, you two are like the brains of the operation, you could probably invent some crazy shit for them." Clint grinned.

"Would you be alright with this Phil?" Clint turned to see his dad standing at the doorway, he was trying to hide a smile. "There is no harm in speaking to Nick about it, I'm sure he'd be ecstatic about bringing two brainiac's into the agency."

All the boys laughed and high-fived each other, this would be awesome, they would get to see each other all the time and get to do the things they loved the most.

Phil walked into the kitchen and grabbed his phone, he was starting to think he would be better asking all the friends if they wanted to join the agency, it looked like that's what was going to happen.

He would love to say yes to them all but he knew he had to check with his boss, there was a reason Fury was the director.

He flipped his phone open and hit the call button.

"Fury, it's Phil. We need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: I hope you are all still enjoying this story J I am only planning on another couple of chapters, but you never know…..

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favourites or following.

Little Phil whump in this chapter, don't worry though it's nothing permanent, as if I could do that to Phil.

Enjoy!

Clint was convinced he was jinxed.

That was the only explanation he could come up with.

He sat hunched forward on the chair his head cradled in his hands, he'd long since stopped crying. Clint heard the footsteps get closer but didn't bother looking up, he knew who it was.

A hand rested on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze, just as it had done for the past two days.

"How are you holding up Clint?"

Clint finally lifted his head, it felt heavy and took him a second to focus on the man beside him. When his vision cleared he looked into the worried eye of Nick Fury.

He didn't answer, just gave the director a half shrug and turned back to the unmoving figure on the bed. The beeping had finally stopped bugging him, it was a sign that his dad was still alive. Reaching forward Clint took Phil's left hand in his and gave a small squeeze, hoping that he would finally wake up.

"The doctor have said he will wake up Clint, he just needs time to heal." Fury told the quiet boy, he knew Clint was taking this hard, Phil was his dad after all, but he was worried with how quiet the boy had been. Since Fury had to make that phone call to Clint at school and get a car to bring him to the SHIELD base, the teen had barely spoken two words, just sat unmoving at his fathers side.

Clint gave a nod but didn't look at Fury, the director almost jumped when Clint finally spoke. "What happened?" The voice was quiet but with a hard edge to it that Fury had never heard before.

"I can't tell you the specifics of the mission Clint, but I can tell you your dad saved a little girl from getting shot, he pushed her out-of-the-way." Fury explained.

Clint didn't let go of his dads hand as he turned to Fury, his face was a mixture of rage and fear. "My dad got shot Nick and your telling me you can't tell me the specifics?" Clint didn't even raise his voice but Fury found himself almost taking a step back.

"I'm sorry Clint."

"SORRY!" Clint spat. "Your sorry…..cause that makes everything fucking fantastic!" Clint stood toe to toe with the director and pushed him back a step. "What if he didn't make it….is that what you'd be telling me….sorry?"

Fury sighed and pulled the visibly shaking, pissed off teenager into his arms. Clint struggled at first, then he sagged against Fury, his emotions were all over the place at the moment and the when he finally stopped struggling the tears started to fall, he couldn't help it, then he was sobbing into the leather jacket the director always seemed to wear.

A strong hand rubbed up and down his back, Fury knew the kid was just upset, he wouldn't take what he'd said to heart. They stood like that for what seemed like ages before Clint pulled back, wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

"Sorry…." Clint mumbled.

Nick patted his back. "No need to apologise Clint, I know your upset and you have every right. I am too, Phil is very important to me too and it makes it harder knowing how close we almost were to losing him, but I promise I will find the person responsible for this and they will pay. I give you my word on that."

Clint gave a small nod. "I know you will."

Fury sighed and after giving Clint one final squeeze on his shoulder he turned and walked out, leaving Clint and his dad alone.

"Clint…?"

The teens head snapped up to see half lidded eyes watching him in confusion.

"Dad, your awake!" Clint stood and gave Phil the gentlest hug he could manage, even though he wanted to grip him tight and never let go. He pulled back wiping away more tears that had fallen.

"Hey…..w-what's wrong?" Phil asked, pulling the mask off his face.

Clint huffed a laugh. "Dad, you're the one in hospital."

Phil appeared to finally realise where he was, then turned to Clint with wide eyes. "What…happened?"

Clint looked scared for a moment, had his dad lost some memories?

"You got shot dad, Fury called me at school to come here. You've been unconscious for two days." Clint explained. "Maybe I should get a doctor?"

He was stopped from leaving with a hands firm grip on his wrist. "No don't go. I'm alright Clint, just stay here for a second."

Clint sat back down, watching his dad. "You okay?"

Phil struggled to sit up and winced when his stitches pulled. He'd been shot before but it was usually a flesh wound, something he could put a bandage around and could leave within a few hours, this was the first time he'd been kept in, the first time Clint had seen him injured and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Clint I'm sorry." Phil told him.

Clint looked confused. "Why are you sorry dad, you saved a little girl, you did your job."

Phil frowned and gripped Clint's hand in his. "I know I did my job but I'm also your dad and I never thought that you'd ever have to see me here. I should have been more careful."

Clint gave Phil a small smile and squeezed his hand back. "I'm proud of you dad, I know I kind of freaked out for a minute there, but that was the fear of losing you, I know you always try to be careful and come home to me. But like you said before, things do happen that we have no control over and if I'm planning on becoming an agent we are going to have to get used to things like this happening."

Phil didn't like the sound of that. "So this hasn't put you off becoming an agent?"

Clint shook his head. "Nope, if anything it's made me want to become one even more. I'm going to kick that guys ass for hurting you."

Phil was smiling and shaking his head. "This better not be about revenge Clint, that's not what we do."

"No, it's not about revenge, it's about bringing him to justice."

Phil smiled and pulled Clint in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you son."

Clint chuckled. "For what?"

"For being you, for the man your turning into. I'm proud that you're my son."

Clint grinned and pulled back. "I'm going to get the doctor now, alright?"

Phil nodded and watched as he disappeared out of the room, sighing he sunk into the pillows at his back and glanced down at the bandage covering the right side of his chest. He was glad it was only a dull ache now, he hadn't even thought when he'd noticed the man aiming the gun at the little girl, she was only about eight or nine years old. All he remembered was rushing forward and pushing her out-of-the-way, feeling a sharp pain in his chest and then nothing.

He groaned as the doctor walked in with Clint following. "Good to see you finally awake Phil. You had us worried there."

Phil grimaced as the doctor peeled the bandage back to take a look at the wound. "It's healing nicely, no infection which is a good thing." He replaced the bandage with a fresh one.

"When will I get out of here?" Phil asked.

"Give it a few days at least Phil. If I'm happy before then, I'll let you know." The doctor told him.

Phil nodded and glanced at Clint who stood to the side silently watching and letting the doctor do his thing. When Dr Richards finally finished doing his checks and left, Clint was back at his dad's side.

"You feeling alright?" Clint asked as he passed a bottle of water to Phil.

"Yeah, I'm good." Phil promised.

Clint was quiet for a bit before finally getting the courage to ask. "Have you been shot before?"

Phil stared at Clint for a long time before answering. "Yes, twice. Both were flesh wounds though."

Clint nodded satisfied that Phil wasn't lying about the number. "Does it hurt?" Phil's head snapped up at that. "Why?"

The teen shrugged. "Just thought I should know." Phil swallowed the sick feeling in his stomach. "You don't have to worry about that Clint, you won't get shot, not if I've got anything to say about it."

Clint gave small smile. "You going to jump in front of a bullet for me dad?"

Phil's eyes were hard when he spoke. "Every damn time, Clint. Every time."

Clint nodded. "I figured. But what make you think I wouldn't do the same for you?"

"I'd kick your ass, that's why."

Clint knew they would never agree on that, both never wanted to see the other hurt and that would be the case forever. But that didn't mean they would let someone try to hurt the people they love, if it meant jumping in front of a bullet then so be it.

Clint was shocked that he wasn't more scared of the thought of getting shot. Maybe he was meant to be an agent, they seemed to have no fear when it came to those kind of decisions.

When he heard the soft snoring Clint couldn't help but smile, his dad was fast asleep and recovering nicely according to the doctor. Clint made himself comfortable in the chair by his dad's side before finally letting himself sleep, now that he knew his dad would be alright he could finally let go.

When Fury came to check on them an hour later he smiled at the sight, moving silently into the room he draped one of the spare blankets over Clint and brushed his finger through the boys short hair.

He smiled when Clint leaned into the touch.

Fury made his way to the door and dimmed the lights, now he would go and focus his full attention to finding the man who shot his agent.

He didn't stand a chance.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: Thanks to those that reviewed, sorry it has taken some time to post this as I just got a new laptop and am still trying to figure things out on it. (Technology eh….) LOL

Anyway this is just a short one as I'm finishing writing out the final chapters :0…..little bit of Bruce getting angry haha

Hope you enjoy!

It was almost half way through the school day, Clint smiled as Natasha squeezed his hand as they headed to their next class, Tony and Pepper were heading to business studies and gave their friends a wave as they vanished round the corner. Steve and Thor were both in science class that was on the other side of the building.

They heard a shout from behind them and turned to see Bruce running to catch up.

"Hey." Bruce greeted and slowed to a walk next to them.

"Hi Bruce, where's your next class?" Natasha asked.

"I've got maths, where are you two off to?"

It was Clint who answered. "We both have history, it's usually pretty boring but our substitute teacher is actually pretty cool. So it's not too bad."

Bruce nodded and was looking for something in his bag when someone bumped into him, he looked up to see a girl he didn't recognise looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She told him.

Bruce simply smiled and nodded, accepting the apology. "That's alright, where are you headed?"

"I've got Mr Barns, Maths?"

Clint and Natasha both smiled at their friend and gave him a wave as they headed to their history class, well Natasha waved and Clint gave him a thumbs up.

"Really? Me too, I can show where it is. Are you new here?"

She nodded. "Yeah my parents just moved here, my name is Betty."

Bruce smiled. "I'm Bruce, it's nice to meet you."

Betty smiled and followed Bruce to her next class, maybe her first day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

It was at the end of the day when all the students were piling out that Clint saw something he never imagined he'd ever see. It was around the side of the building where he'd fought Brian, that he saw someone had pushed one of the schools biggest pains in the ass against the wall. Clint moved closer to see who was involved and when he caught sight of them, his jaw dropped.

Bruce was standing with his forearm across Craig's neck, pinning him to the wall. Clint had to give it to Bruce, the bully looked petrified, he was probably just as shocked as everyone else to have the normally quiet, mild-mannered Bruce Banner, standing up for himself.

It was only when Clint got closer that he noticed the girl who had bumped into Bruce earlier that day, was cradling her arm to her chest, Clint saw blood staining the elbow of her white top. That's when Clint felt that familiar feeling flow through him, the protective streak he had with all of his friends. He marched over to where Bruce held Craig against the wall and shoved one of the other boys back.

"Don't even think about it." Clint growled at the boy, he glanced over to Bruce and saw him give a brief nod. He was alright.

"Let me go Banner!" The boy croaked, struggling to pull the arm away. He never realised how strong the skinny boy was, it was pretty scary.

Bruce leaned in close to Craig, his eyes flashing in anger. "Apologise!"

"W-what?"

"I said apologise to Betty." Bruce glared daggers at the boy until he folded, Craig looked over at Betty, then at Clint standing next to her. Clint glared back, then set about checking Betty's injury, he was after all trained in first aid. Another thing to thank his dad for.

"I-I'm sorry Betty." Craig stuttered, the pressure against his throat disappeared. Bruce shoved the bully back against the wall before turning to check on Betty.

Craig legged it as soon as their backs were turned, Bruce huffed and gave Clint a small smile as he walked over. His friend grinned at him. "Well that was something I never expected to see Bruce. You alright?"

Bruce gave a small shrug, truthfully he was buzzing inside. When he'd first seen Craig shove Betty and watched her trip and fall, he felt a rage build up inside him, something he'd never felt before. Then he was punching the boy in the face and shoving him into the wall, there was a moment when he almost froze in panic, thinking he was going to get pummelled by the bully, but he'd looked at Craig and saw raw fear, an expression Bruce never thought anyone would ever have aimed at him. For the first time in a long time, Bruce felt invincible, like nothing could hurt him. It felt good.

"I'm good." Bruce answered then looked at Betty. "Are you alright Betty? Maybe we should get you to the medical room or something?"

Betty was giving Bruce a shy smile and shook her head. "It's okay Bruce, it's just a scratch. Maybe you could walk me home though?"

Bruce smiled and nodded, Clint might have imagined it but he was sure he had just seen Bruce puff out his chest. He chuckled to himself and picked up Betty's school bag. "Here you go Betty."

"Thank you Clint." Bruce was already taking the bag from him and put it over his shoulder. "I'm going to walk Betty home, can you tell Tony that I will talk to him later."

"Sure." Clint smiled and watched as they walked down the road.

* * *

He waited at the gates for Tony, he was probably arguing with one of the teachers, that usually why he was late. Clint checked his watch and glanced up to see Tony finally making his way towards him.

"Don't even ask." Tony interrupted him before he could even get a word in.

Clint chuckled and turned, heading the opposite direction from the one Bruce and Betty had taken. "Guess what happened while I was waiting for you Tony?"

Tony shrugged and seemed to be looking around for something or someone. "Where's Bruce?"

Clint smirked. "That's what I was going to tell you. I came outside and Bruce had Craig Burns pinned to the wall, the guy practically wet his pants."

Tony's expression was one of complete and utter shock. "Seriously?" Clint nodded. "Well I never would have expected that from Bruce, he's usually against the whole fighting thing, he wouldn't even hurt a fly, and he'd be too busy thinking about the loss its family would be suffering."

Clint chuckled. "Yeah that sounds about right, but seriously Tony, I've never seen him like that."

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment. "What was the reason he did it?"

"The new girl, Betty her name is."

Tony smiled. "Way to go Bruce, that's one way to get a girl to like you. Be her knight in shining armour."

Clint shook his head at his friend. "He's not you Tony." He gave him a playful shove and laughed when he Tony stumbled over his own two feet.

Tony glared at Clint. "Was that really necessary?" Tony huffed, Clint shrugged, still smiling.

"You want to go to the arcade?" Clint asked.

"Sure, as long as we get to play zombie apocalypse." Tony told him.

"When do we not Tony? I think you have a serious problem with hoping the planet gets taken over by flesh-eating zombies."

Tony smiled. "I don't hope it happens Clint, I just want to be ready when it does." He explained. "With the amount of experiments the government are doing do you not think at some point it may just happen, one of their secret tests will go horribly wrong and we will end up having the undead wanting to eat the flesh from our bones."

Clint made a disgusted face. "I worry about you Tony."

Tony laughed and put his arm around Clint' shoulders. "I worry about me too sometimes."

They both laughed as they entered the arcade, Tony making a bee line for the zombie game which was empty. Clint made his way over to his friend and set his bag on the ground next to Tony's. Clint picked up one of the guns while Tony inserted the coins and picked up the other gun.

He held it like a pro. "Here we go, lets waste those zombies!"


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: Well it's coming to an end folks, this one is a biggie and there will probably be one more to come. I really appreciate all your support through this story, it really has taken on a life of its own.

Thanks to **kimbee, Bookdancer, NCISRookie, Lollypops101, sammygirl, Stark'sGirl, TheDirtyTruth, dragonborn, guests, Snowdevil The Awesome, R.W, horselover28, avengersjunkie, Estel, moonluver, pridechick**.

This part is setting up the Avengers so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Phil stood at the head of the table and looked around the group of friends sitting there, they were all waiting for Fury to arrive, he had called for a briefing with all of them, which Phil found highly unusual.

Phil stood silently as the group all spoke over one another, filling each other in on their different training schedules and what they were planning on doing over the weekend. Phil couldn't help but smile, he had a feeling that bringing them all in to SHIELD would either be the perfect fit or a complete disaster.

As it turned out it was probably the best thing to happen to the agency in a long time. Bruce and Tony were the resident geniuses, both out shining even the most qualified tech. Clint and Natasha were at the top of the board for their skills with weapons, hand to hand and fitness.

Fury had even hired Pepper as a PA. The young woman wasn't a fighter like the others but was tough as nails when it came to the business side of things, she fit in nicely and kept Tony in line.

Steve had not long started training, he had wanted to become a professional football player but was badly injured during one of his games resulting in him having to give up his beloved sport. Phil had spoken to him about joining the programme and after some convincing Steve had agreed. He was also offered a trial drug that SHIELD had developed to improve muscle weakness from injuries, it also seemed to help with his overall fitness, he was now faster, stronger and could hold his breath under water for longer than most people.

Then there was Thor, no one had heard from him for a while now, all he had told them was that he was going away for a while but he would return.

Finally Fury strode into the room, his leather jacket flapping behind him as the door was slammed shut.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you are all wondering why you are here. Let's just say there is some things you need to be made aware of." Fury stood next to Phil at the head of the table, his one eye boring into each of them.

"I swear I didn't do it." Tony held up his hand.

The others chuckled and even Phil tried to hide the smirk from his face. Fury glared and shook his head at Tony. "I don't want to know Mr Stark."

Phil handed each of them a file and took one for himself, this was highly classified and only the people present were privy to this information. He took his seat and flipped open the folder, Clint gave him a questioning look and Phil just shrugged, he had no idea what this was about either.

The top of the file read; _The Avengers Initiative_.

Fury gave them some time to read through the file, he knew that anyone that worked within SHIELD would think he had picked them because they were all friends but in reality it was down to their abilities and even though they all had very different skills, they all came together to form something truly amazing. Fury had simply looked at the training scores and any positive comments from the trainers and handlers to make his decision.

He sighed as he leaned forward on the table, he gave Phil a quick look before addressing them all. "There is something else you need to know, it's about Thor."

The whole group lifted their heads from the papers and stared at the director. "What about Thor?" Clint asked.

Fury didn't answer, just stared behind them at the doorway. They all turned when the door behind them opened and Thor entered, wearing very strange clothing. "You going to a fancy dress Thor?" Tony chuckled, Thor gave him a small smile and headed to stand next to the director.

The friends all shared uneasy glances with each other, _what the hell was going on_?

"My friends, it is good to see you all again." Thor greeted in his usual tone.

"Where the hell have you been Thor?" Steve asked. The two of them had been the closest over the past few years with football training, then it was almost as if Thor vanished off the face of the earth.

"I returned home at last, my father has forgiven me for my past transgressions. Now I have returned to offer an explanation as the director wishes me to join the Avengers as well." Thor told them.

It was Bruce that asked the question they were all thinking. "Where is your home Thor?"

"Asgard." Everyone in the room, except for Fury was shocked into silence. Thor stood tall next to the director, it seemed he'd grown a few inches while he was away. "I realise this is a lot to take in, but I wish you to know that I truly value our friendship and I am sorry that I have lied to you all for so long."

It was so quiet in the room that Phil was sure you would have been able to hear a pin drop. He glanced at Fury. "You knew about this?"

Fury as usual didn't really give anything away, his expression was blank as he answered his agent. "Yes, but it wasn't that long ago."

The friends all sat in silence, each of them processing this new information in their heads. It was Clint that stood first and walked around the table to stand next to Thor who towered above him. The others all watched, waiting for something to happen.

"You didn't have to hide the truth from us Thor, we're all friends." Thor looked down at his feet then slowly lifted it back up to face his friend when he noticed a hand stuck out towards him. "It's good to have you back Thor."

Thor smiled and took the hand, shaking it firmly before pulling Clint into a bear hug. The others couldn't help but laugh as their friend was lifted a few inches off the floor. They all got up from the table and walked over to their two friends, each of them getting the same treatment as Clint.

"So…..you're from another planet?" Bruce asked after they'd all been hugged to death.

Thor nodded. "Yes. Do you think that strange Bruce?"

It was Tony who answered for his friend. "Well duh? Of course it's strange, you're like an alien Thor, and we have our very own Paul." Thor looked completely baffled by Tony's answer, while Steve and Clint were both chuckling thinking about the movie.

Tony looked appalled. "Seriously, you haven't seen Paul? Where the hell have you been?"

"Asgard." Thor stated. Everyone laughed, even Fury had a small chuckle before addressing the group. "As entertaining as this is, could we get back to business please?"

Everyone took their seats and Phil stood from his, offering the chair to Thor who thanked him. "Now the Avengers Initiative is a classified operation that only myself and the council are aware of. No one outside of this room needs to know anything about this at the moment, are we clear?"

Fury was pleased he got seven nods from around the table and no comments from Tony, who just kept staring at him with a smirk on his face. Damn that kid could drive him up the wall by doing absolutely nothing. "Good."

"Now let's get down to business." Fury spent the next three hours outlining what the Avengers Initiative was and what he would be expecting from them. The group all left at the same time and headed to the base cafeteria while Phil hung back to speak to his boss. Phil closed the door and leaned against the table in front of him, he took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Why didn't I know about this director?" Phil asked, his usually calm voice had a slight edge to it.

Fury arched his eyebrow. "You know about it now Phil." He could tell Phil was a little pissed, especially with the 'director' comment, he only called him that in front of other agents.

Phil stood up straight and started pacing. "Why them? Do you think I'm not worried enough Nick? Clint is my son but the rest of them are family to me too. Do you realise what will happen to me if something happens to even one of them?"

Fury sighed, he knew this might be a bit much for the experienced agent. He was still getting used to the fact that Clint and Natasha were almost about to pass their training and be sent out on real missions. Now he was offering them all the chance to be a part of something greater but with much more of a risk involved. "I do know Phil because it will do the same to me. I feel like an uncle to them, while you're the dad. But they are the best, you know that as well as I do, they are destined for great things Phil." Fury placed a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I understand your reservations Phil, but remember, you will be their handler. Whether they are going on a mission themselves or as the Avengers, that's why you are here, you're my best agent and I want you to be part of this too." He paused as if thinking about something. "Plus you can handle Tony Stark."

Phil smirked and stood quietly for a moment before fixing the director with his gaze. "You do know if anything happens to them that it will be your ass I kick, Nick?"

Fury chuckled. "Of that I have no doubt Phil."

Phil nodded with a quirk of his lips. "I better go keep an eye on them then, don't want them getting into trouble before they even leave the base." Fury stood in the empty room as Phil walked out and made his way to the cafeteria.

_Well, that went better than I thought_. Fury sighed.

* * *

The friends all sat at one of the tables in the far corner of the cafeteria, Thor had changed into normal clothes so as not to attract too much attention, he borrowed them from Steve who was the closest to his size.

Everyone was trey quiet as they ate their food, all of them still reeling from the news about their friend being from another world and that they had been selected to become part of a highly trained covert group of individuals with different talents. Clint glanced over at Thor as he demolished his burger in nearly three bites, he raised an eyebrow. "Do they not feed you on Asgard Thor?"

Everyone glanced at Thor's empty plate. Thor smiled. "They do, they prepared a feast on my return, I just happen to like some of the food better here."

"Seriously? The canteen food? It's not exactly five-star dining Thor." Tony told him but Thor was shaking his head. "It does not need to be five stars Tony, sometimes it is being in the presence of good friends that can make any plate of food taste fit for a god."

"Are you not a god?" Steve asked his friend.

Thor looked a little sheepish. "Well…..a demigod."

They all laughed, it was good to have the family all together again. Phil walked in to the canteen and grabbed his own plate before heading to their table, Clint scooted over a bit so he could sit next to him. Phil shot him a grateful smile.

"So what did I miss?" Phil asked as he took a bite of his own burger.

"Thor I a demigod and like canteen food." Tony stated as a matter of fact. Phil chuckled and looked at Thor. "Is that right?" Thor gave a small shrug, a smile on his face.

Steve, Bruce and Tony filled Thor in on all he had missed since he had returned home, while Clint and Natasha spoke about their plans for the evening. Phil let the chatter wash over him as he finished his food, it was familiar and comforting to know that even with the things that went on in their strange lives, they had moments of normality.

It was Tony's voice as usual that broke Phil from his thoughts. "What about your brother Loki, is he really your brother? Or is that some kind of cover up, to blend in on earth?"

Thor looked at his friends. "Yes he is my brother, Loki is the god of mischief, and I am the god of thunder."

Tony snorted. "God of mischief? Well they got that right. So do you have like special powers or something?"

Thor glanced behind him to make sure no one was eavesdropping, but was shocked to see the room empty but for him and his friends. Turning back he locked eyes with Tony. "I can fly."

Thor's booming laugh echoed around the room when Tony's eyes widened in shock. "Well at least we know you can still be an ass Thor."

Clint chuckled. "So does Jane know your secret Thor?"

Thor nodded. "Yes I told her before returning home. She could tell I was hiding something from her and I wished to tell her the truth." Thor looked deeply saddened. "I am truly sorry for my deception, you all deserved to know the truth. I was afraid of losing your friendship as you are all the closest thing to family I have on this planet."

Everyone was shocked when it was Natasha that spoke up. "Thor you are our friend, no matter where you come from, this planet or another, we will always look out for one another." Everyone nodded at her statement in agreement. "She is right Thor, your one of us for life, there's no escaping that, sorry." Clint told him while squeezing Natasha's hand.

Thor's eyes glistened as he stood at the end of the table. "Thank you, all of you."

Once they were all finished they returned their empty trays and headed to the training area, with the exception of Bruce and Tony who made their way back to the lab. "Enjoy the show." Tony shouted back with a smirk.

Thor raised a questioning eye and followed the others into the training room. He watched as Clint and Natasha walked to the sparring matt and did some warm ups, once they were both ready they dropped into their fighting stance.

Steve and Phil stood at either side of Thor. Steve nudged his friend's side and pointed towards their friends on the matt. "You need to see this Thor, those two are the best and it's bloody entertaining to watch."

Thor arched an eyebrow at Steve and then turned to Phil who was nodding in agreement. "It's true."

They all watched form a safe distance as their two friends, Phil's son, suddenly attacked one another, Thor was amazed with some of the moves they managed to pull off, he would have thought some were physically impossible. Natasha kicked her leg up high aiming for Clint's head but the archer was ready and bent backwards avoiding serious injury, she was already striking out with her fists and Clint managed to block each hit before springing into a back flip and landing a few feet away. It gave him time to prepare for her next assault, she moved towards him again. Clint smirked as she threw punches and kicks, he blocked or dodged everyone, not without some difficulty though. He may make it look easy but it was anything but, Natasha was scarily focussed when she was fighting, looking for an opening at every opportunity. Clint had made the mistake once of thinking he had the upper hand, he'd gotten cocky and within seconds she had knocked his legs out from under him, gotten him into an immobile position and made his only option to tap out.

Phil smiled as he watched them sparring, they both moved like nothing he'd ever seen and the moves they could pull off were the reason they were considered the best, and they weren't even fully fledged agents yet, a few weeks to go and they would become possibly the best agents SHIELD had ever had in its ranks. Phil included. He had put his hands up in defeat the first time he had decided to take on the two of them. Both of them were great fighters on their own but together they were deadly.

_God help anyone that went up against those two_.

The fight eventually finished with Natasha knocking Clint onto his back and straddling him, she smirked down at him triumphantly. Clint chuckled and smirked up at her. "I don't know why you're smiling, I happen to like ending the day with you on top of me."

Natasha scowled at him before standing and helping him to his feet. "You are insatiable Clint." He just waggled his eyebrows in response.

They turned to their audience and laughed at their shocked expressions. "That was truly a sight to behold. I had no idea you both had the skills of a warrior and not just the hearts of one."

Natasha blushed at the compliment while Clint just grinned.

"So who is up next?" Clint asked as he glanced between them, then laughed as the three of them actually looked slightly panicked at the prospect.

* * *

Tony and Bruce walked into their lab, they both shared the one room but most of the other techs shared a lab with four or five others. Fury had given them this room as it was one of the best and they were two of his top science geeks. Neither one of them was offended with the title, they were science geeks after all and damn good at it. So far they had already invented a number of gadgets for the agency.

Tony was now working on a new project, he'd been planning it for a while now and with the possibility of becoming and Avenger he needed the extra protection. Pulling out his blue prints he spread them across the desk, Bruce came to stand next to him and looked over the plans.

"You still working on that suit Tony?" Bruce asked as he made his way back to his table.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to speed things along now if we are going to be Avengers." He looked over at his friend, he had been quite quiet for the past few hours since the director told them. "You alright Bruce?"

Bruce nodded as he mixed some of the chemicals together, he was trying to come up with a sleeping gas that worked faster and spread quicker than the normal version they used at the moment. "I just don't really knows what he wants me to do Tony, I'm no good in a fight, neither are you. We are just scientists."

Tony frowned. "I am so good in a fight. And besides, I will be making a bulletproof suit, which would help."

Bruce smiled at his friend. "Okay you'd have the suit, but what about me? What would I have?"

"I could make you one too." Tony offered. "It won't be as cool as mine though."

Bruce laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

Tony walked over to his friend and threw his arm around his shoulders. "That's the spirit Bruce. Now come on, let's get to it then."


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Well this is it….this chapter is going to be pretty big so I might end up doing one more just as an epilogue. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, your kind words make my day and I'm happy to know that my endless ramblings are enjoyed. LOL**

**I am also working on another story at the moment and hope you will take a peek at that once its been posted. Loads of Clint whump in that (evil laugh)**

**Hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

"_BRUCE!"_

_The panicked shout had Bruce looking up just in time to see the reinforced door sliding shut. He ran towards the door and pounded against it, Tony and Steve tried desperately to get to their trapped friend. They should have expected something like this to happen, the scientist they had been sent after was extremely paranoid, of course he would have set a trap for anyone messing with his experiments._

"_HELP! Open the door!" Bruce shouted as he pounded against the glass. He could hear a hissing sound like gas escaping, he turned, his eyes wide towards his friends, they were watching with a mixture of fear and concern for his safety._

_Tony worked on the computer just outside of the room Bruce was trapped in, he tried to work through the endless encryptions that Marvin Walters had set up. He kept glancing up to see Bruce's face, watching him with a pleading look on his face, willing him to get him out of there._

"_Stand back!" Steve shouted as he lifted a steel bar and smacked it against the door, it didn't even make a dent. He tried the glass windows surrounding the room but it had the same effect, they were reinforced too. Probably to keep whatever he was working on contained in this one area._

_Clint and Natasha ran into the room breathless, they took one look at Bruce banging against the door, Steve swinging a pipe, and Tony's fingers typing furiously on the keyboard._

"_What happened? What's going on?" Clint asked as they ran over to help Steve, Clint tried to pry the door open with his knife while Natasha pulled out her gun, she motioned for them to step back._

_Bruce saw the gun and his eyes widened but he moved out-of-the-way. The shot rang out and ended up with all of them ducking to avoid the bullet which bounced back towards them._

"_What the hell?" Natasha exclaimed, she holstered the weapon and looked around for something else she could use. Clint ran to the door again and managed to wedge his knife in only slightly, and pushed with everything he had._

"_Fucking piece of crap!" Tony shouted and kicked the machine. "He's set up too many firewalls, it will take me too long to get through them all. We need to get Bruce out of there now!"_

_The others nodded but no one really had any clue how to go about it._

_Bruce was starting to feel light-headed, he saw the light mist that was starting to fill the room. It was too late, whatever he was being poisoned with was already taking effect, his friends wouldn't get him out in time. His eyes started to water, he didn't realise he was on his knees until he had to look up to see his friends, they were watching with wide eyes and he could see the panic in them. Then they were moving again, frantic in their efforts to get to him._

_Distantly he could hear their shouts, it was garbled though. The gas was everywhere now, thick and making him feel claustrophobic, he couldn't see, his lungs felt strained, it was difficult to pull in a breath._

_Bruce felt like he was falling, almost like when you fall into a deep sleep. He was worried about his friends, he knew they would be feeling guilty, especially if he died, but it didn't feel like dying. He wanted to reassure them that he would be alright, then Bruce felt himself sink into the abyss, it was darkness and silence, everything was peaceful. Then without warning Bruce screamed. Everything inside him felt like it was on fire, it was as if the blood running through his veins had turned to lava, he couldn't escape it, just continued to scream._

_In the distance he was sure he heard a loud growl but he couldn't be sure because of how loud he was screaming, he opened his eyes to see a huge shadow right in front of him, it was green and its huge hand reached for him…_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh….." Bruce snapped back to reality and glanced around himself, he was still in his lab. He took a few deep breaths and slid off the cot. Making his way to his own bathroom and splashing water on his face. He glanced up at his reflection and his eyes widened in shock, dark circles surrounded his eyes and he was in desperate need of a shave. Grabbing his toothbrush he squeezed a small amount of toothpaste on to his brush and proceeded to brush his teeth. He like to try and pretend for at least a few minutes that everything was normal, that what happened almost six months ago was just a nightmare, that he wasn't some freak that needed to be locked up.

Except that's exactly what happened. Bruce spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water, he grabbed the towel from the side and wiped his face with it. Walking back into his lab he ran a hand through his hair and glanced around, all of his notes were spread all over the tables making the place look like a tip, he didn't really care though. He tried to come up with an antidote but nothing was working, it seemed impossible. Tony had tried to help him but Bruce had pushed him and everyone else away, he didn't want to risk hurting them. He didn't think he could live with himself if he did.

Slumping down on his chair he sighed and sank his head into his hands.

He didn't bother looking up when he heard the door beep, signalling someone had used their clearance card to gain entry. He heard the footsteps get closer and stop within a few feet. Everyone was careful now, they probably didn't mean to do it but they distanced themselves just as much as he tried to do with them.

"Bruce…..we need to talk."

The young scientist frowned and lifted his head to look at Phil, the man's voice was full of concern and something else. Bruce looked into his eyes and saw raw fear, but not fear of him. "What's happened?

Phil sighed and ran a hand down his face, trying to get his emotions under control and his usual mask in place, it wasn't working too well.

"Tony and Clint are trapped. They were lured into an abandoned building by the man they were after, he is an ex KGB agent. Victor Vanouski. He detonated a bomb causing the building to collapse in on itself."

Bruce started pacing. "What do you want me to do Phil? I would only cause more problems….you know I can't control him."

Phil stood and placed both hands on Bruce's shoulders. "I trust you Bruce, your friends trust you. It only you that is giving yourself a hard time. Locking yourself away in this lab thinking it will help everyone….but it's not."

Bruce looked away from the older agent, he knew he was right, he just couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone because of this curse. "What do you want me to do?" He asked quietly.

"They are both trapped somewhere under the building, we aren't sure how bad. We got some static and Tony's voice for a few seconds before it went silent. The Iron Man suit can take more of a pounding though, we are hoping to get a fix on his location." Bruce heard the concern seeping through Phil's words, Clint didn't have that same kind of protection and could be seriously injured. Bruce clenched his hands into fists and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go but I want you to promise me if it looks like I might hurt someone, you shoot me with this." He held up a small dart filled with purple liquid. "That should knock me out for a few hours at least, I've been running some tests." He explained.

Phil nodded and gripped the vile tightly before placing it in his jacket pocket. "Get dressed and meet me at the hangar."

Bruce nodded and turned to grab his clothes. "What about Natasha and Steve?" He knew Thor was back on Asgard and they didn't have a way to communicate with him. Maybe he should work on that next. _One thing at a time Bruce_, he scolded himself.

"They are trying to help the rescue teams free them, but they think it will take to long." Bruce heard what Phil didn't say, he didn't think they had that long. He nodded again and headed to his bathroom to change. He was going to save his friends.

* * *

It tool under an hour to get to the site where his friends were buried. Bruce couldn't believe the amount of destruction that the bomb had caused. The whole building was destroyed, chunks of concrete littered the surrounding area. He saw the amount of bodies that were there to help, slowly, painstakingly lifting the smaller slabs of concrete to try to find a way to the missing agents. He spotted Natasha's fiery red hair, she ran over to them as the helicopter touched down. She even managed a tired smile at Bruce.

"Thank you for doing this Bruce." She told him as she pulled him into a hug. Then she turned to Phil. "We think we've found where Tony is, we can't see him yet but we heard him. He told us Clint wasn't far behind him when the bomb went off, so we are focussing our efforts in that area."

Phil nodded and together they walked over to the spot Natasha was talking about, Steve was there pulling large chunks out-of-the-way, his expression one of determination. He was not letting his friends die. He turned when he heard Phil's voice and his eyes widened when he saw Bruce. He gave him a small nod which Bruce returned.

"So what do we do now?" Natasha asked, her eyes flicking between Bruce and the others. Phil turned to Bruce. "I will get everyone moved back to form a perimeter, we will give you as much room as we can Bruce, We just need you to move as much of the larger sections of building out-of-the-way so the rescue teams can get in."

Bruce nodded, he was doing this for his friends. They needed him right now and he'd be damned if he let them down. His sharp gaze fell on Steve and Natasha. "Stand back."

They didn't argue, simply moved back as far as they dared. Natasha was worried, she knew it was showing in her expression but she didn't care. They hadn't heard anything from Clint since the building blew up. She wasn't allowing herself to consider the possibility that he was anything but unconscious. She wouldn't be able to handle the alternative.

Steve seemed to sense Natasha's internal struggle and wrapped his arm around her in comfort. They had to get them out, they just had to.

Bruce stopped at the spot Steve had been digging and breathed deeply through his nose then out through his mouth, he'd never done this willingly before, it usually just happened when he got extremely angry. He was pretty surprised it hadn't happened as soon as he heard about his friends in danger, or after landing and seeing the destruction. Maybe he had a better handle on it than he thought.

Now as he stood in the rubble, the dust still rising in the aftermath of the explosion. What finally set Bruce off was hearing Natasha's choked sob, he turned to see Steve with his arm around her and tears spilling down her cheeks.

That's when he lost it.

The rage flowed through his veins much the same as the gas had done when he was first infected. Bruce felt the green monster take control and push him to the back of his mind. Bruce was extremely surprised when he didn't have to try and convince the Hulk to help his friends, he was already lifting up large pieces of the building and throwing them to the side like they were made of paper.

Within minutes the Hulk had cleared a path to Tony, he could see the red and gold of the suit, but when the Hulk reached forward to grab him Bruce shouted out. "NO!" The Hulk actually seemed to huff at the raised inner voice but he did as he was asked. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and explained that Tony was hurt and pulling him out would undoubtedly cause more damage.

The Hulk carefully moved around Tony and started lifting more, he could leave Tony for the others to deal with, now he had to find Clint.

Phil made his way over in time to see Steve and Natasha crouched next to Tony. He appeared to be talking, which was a good sign but as he got nearer Phil noticed that the Iron Man helmet was badly damaged, the front face mask was ripped off and the right side of the helmet was dented badly. Tony had blood covering the side of his head, the rest of him was still covered by the suit.

Steve glanced up at Phil. "We need the medics Phil, he's definitely concussed but we have no idea of the damage that could be underneath." Phil nodded and pulled out his phone. "They are on their way." He told Steve after snapping the phone shut again. "Any news on Clint?" He asked hopefully.

Natasha was shaking her head just as the Hulk let out a roar. Phil looked over to where the Hulk was and started running, he was vaguely aware of Natasha following him. When he was barely a few feet from the green giant, Phil froze. Natasha almost ran right into the back of him, when she saw what had caused Phil to stop she almost burst into tears right then.

The Hulk moved back, growling but making no move to interfere. Phil ran forward and dropped to his knees. "Clint!" His hands cradled his son's head as he took in the damage. Blood covered most of the right side of Clint's face, and there was patches of blood covering most of his torso. Phil swallowed down his fear and pressed his fingers to Clint's neck, praying that he would feel a pulse. It was hard to tell with his own heart pounding in his ears but he felt a faint thump against his fingers and almost jumped for joy.

He looked up at Natasha, then the Hulk and gave them a small smile. "He's got a pulse, it's faint but it's there." He stood and turned to the rescue teams heading their way. "We need a medic over here!"

A few of the men moved quickly, the others looking at the giant green Hulk with fear written across their faces. Phil turned to Bruce and didn't think twice as he gave him a pat on the arm. The Hulk glared at him but when he saw the gratitude shining in the agents eyes, he gave him a brief nod and a grunt in acknowledgement. Phil saw concern in the big guy's eyes but it was gone quickly, he knew he'd seen it though.

He turned back to watch as the medics worked on stabilising Clint and then gently moved him onto the stretcher. "We will fly him to the nearest SHIELD base." They told Phil even as they started moving towards the chopper.

"I'm going with him."

"We don't have enough…." The man was cut off with a glare from Phil, he slowly nodded, and not taking his eyes off the Hulk who was watching him like something he would gladly pound into the ground.

Natasha moved to follow but was stopped with a green finger poking her shoulder, she turned and saw genuine fear in those brown eyes. "Friend….hurt….?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, but he's stubborn. He'll make it." She believed in that, she just had to. "You did great." She smiled at him, the Hulk looked confused. "Great…..?"

"Yes, really good. We wouldn't have gotten to them in time if it weren't for you. So thank you." She told him, letting him see the sincerity in her words.

The Hulk looked away then turned back to her, it was almost like he was trying to find the right words. "Bruce…come…back.."

Before Natasha could ask what he meant, the Hulk was suddenly shifting, shrinking to a normal size. Natasha blinked in surprise at her now naked friend standing in front of her.

"A little help Natasha?" Bruce was already turning a bright shade of red, Natasha smiled and grabbed one of the emergency blankets form the first aid kit and handed it to him. Bruce gave her a nod of thanks and wrapped the blanket around his shaking body, he'd never get used to that. The next thing he knew Natasha had him pulled into a massive hug, he could feel her shaking.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you Bruce." He could tell she meant every word, he started pulling her towards the SHIELD jet. "Let's get back to base and see how our friends are doing."

Natasha nodded in agreement and let him guide her on-board.

* * *

The three friends sat outside the waiting room, desperate for any news on how Tony and Clint were doing. As if on cue, Phil walked through the double doors and gave them a tired smile.

"They are going to be alright."

They all sighed in relief, even though they had been waiting for nearly four hours it seemed like days. Natasha was sat in the middle, holding both Bruce and Steve's hands. It was their way of offering comfort and support. She squeezed one last time before letting their hands go and standing. Phil walked over and pulled them all into a hug, they were family after all. All of them were exhausted, physically and emotionally.

"I would ask if you want to go and finally get some rest but I know there would be no chance of that just yet." Phil smiled.

They all nodded and followed Phil to the room that their friends were resting in, both were in the same room, Phil most likely had something to do with that. They stopped just outside the room when Phil held up his hand.

"They are both resting and the doctors have told me that it's unlikely they will wake within the next eight hours. They need plenty of time to heal." He motioned them inside and sighed as he leaned against the door frame, watching the steady rise and fall of his son's chest. Tony had been better protected, he suffered some seriously bruised ribs and a nasty concussion but otherwise would be fine. Clint hadn't been as lucky. He had ended up with a few broken ribs, some cracked and the rest severely bruised. A concussion, dislocated shoulder, various cuts and bruises and the doctors had found that his knee was swollen and bruised. They had taken x-rays and told Phil that it wasn't broken but had been badly twisted, probably from being propelled through the air.

It would take Clint longer to heal but he had no doubt that he would get to where he was before, Clint didn't let anything set him back from what he wanted to do, he smiled as Steve, Bruce and Natasha all made themselves comfortable. They would stay until their friends woke up, once they had the chance to speak to them then they would finally get some much-needed rest. Running a hand through his hair, Phil sighed and walked over grabbing the nearest chair and plonked himself down on it. There was really nowhere he'd rather be.

He sent a message to Pepper letting her know Tony was alright, she was out of the city with Fury when this happened and once they had been informed of the situation Fury had told Phil they would be back at the base by tonight. But to keep him updated.

It was almost six hours later when Tony started to come around, Phil looked over to see the other three out for the count. He stood and stretched before walking to Tony's side.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked as half lidded eyes tried to focus on him.

Tony closed his eyes and groaned before opening them fully. He felt like crap if he was being honest, everything hurt, from the tips of his toes to the tips of his hair. "Crap….."

Phil smirked and brought the cool liquid to his lips. "Just sip it Tony, don't want you choking on me."

He got a glare in return. Tony sighed as the water-cooled his aching throat then glanced around the room, noticing for the first time that his friends were scattered about in various sleeping positions, he was reminded of the first time Clint was in hospital after his fight with Barry, they had done the same thing then. _Clint_! He remembered pushing Clint out-of-the-way just as the bomb detonated. He almost bolted upright in the bed if it weren't for Phil's hand quickly resting on his chest and pushing him back down.

"Take it easy….you've still got badly bruised ribs Tony, you're going to be sore for a bit." Phil told him calmly, watching as pain flashed in the boys eyes.

"No….shit!" Tony grunted. He took a few steadying breaths before looking over at Clint. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's a bit bumped and bruised. But he'll be fine." Phil watched as the relief flooded Tony's features.

"He was right next to the bomb." Tony started, his eyes were focussed on some point on the far wall. Phil was sure he was reliving the events, then frowned when he took in what Tony just said.

"He what?"

Tony looked down at his hands that were clenching the covers before meeting Phil's eyes. "We only noticed the bomb at the last second, he was only a few feet from it. I remember shouting his name and pushing him out-of-the-way. Then nothing."

Phil squeezed Tony's hand. "He's going to be fine. You saved him Tony. Thank you." Tony had never seen the amount of gratitude that was shining in Phil's eyes aimed at him before. He gave Phil a brief nod and found that his eyes were starting to droop closed. Phil gave him a pat on the arm.

"Get some rest Tony." He didn't get a reply and didn't expect one, Tony was already fast asleep. Phil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turned to glance at Clint. The only thing keeping him from falling apart right now was that he knew Clint was here, he was alive and he would stay that way. He stood and pulled the covers back up that Tony had pushed down when he tried to sit up. Then he turned and moved to Clint's bedside, brushing his hair back and placing a kiss on his forehead. Clint mumbled something under his breath, smiled and settled back down.

Phil grinned, then pulled the chair over to his boy's side. He would wake up soon, and Phil would be here when he did.

* * *

It was the third time that Clint came around that he was slightly more lucid. The first time he'd woken up he was still being given drugs to dull the pain he would be in, he only stayed awake for roughly ten minutes before drifting off again. The second time he had the pleasure of Natasha's company, she held his hand and spoke softly to him in Russian, her Aunts native tongue. It was a poem she had told him before but she remembered that he liked it and had told her it relaxed him. He had fallen asleep to the sound of her voice.

Clint was glad he was feeling more like himself this time, he still hurt all over but he wasn't as drowsy and as he was feeling some pain now he knew they had toned down his medication. He'd have to thank his dad for that, Phil knew how much he hated drugs and the way they made him feel.

"I know you're awake." Came a voice from his left side.

Clint smirked and opened his eyes, turning to face Tony who sat next to him on one of the plastic chairs, dressed in silk pyjamas. _Figures_. "I was resting my eyes."

Tony huffed but was smiling at him, Clint took in his friend's state for the first time. There was bruises on his face and he could see the top of the white bandages surrounding Tony's ribs. But what really caught his eye was the white bandage wrapped around Tony's head, it made his hair stand up really high and Clint thought he had an uncanny resemblance to a pineapple. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

Tony arched an eyebrow at his friends. "Are you still drugged?"

Clint shook his head and struggled to catch his breath. The pain in his ribs was excruciating. "You look like a pineapple."

Tony glared and raised his hand up to touch his hair. "I'm suing if my hair stays like this by the way."

Clint couldn't control it any longer, he laughed, and the machines started beeping as he struggled to control the cough that had built up. Tony rubbed his hand up and down Clint's back in a soothing gesture as the nurse walked in.

"He's okay, just couldn't help himself laughing at my hairstyle. Got a little carried away." The nurse nodded, and once Clint's breathing returned to normal she glanced over at Tony, taking in his hair style and smiling before walking back out. Tony glared after her.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Tony asked seriously.

Clint drew in a calming breath and glanced at his friend. "Tony you are a cross between a pineapple and Jedward."

Phil chuckled as he entered the room. "That's one way to describe him." He smiled as Tony stuck his tongue out at him, then turned to Clint. "You alright?"

Clint nodded and smiled when Phil produced two small chocolate yogurt pots, he handed one to Clint and the other to Tony. "Don't tell anyone."

"All is forgiven Phil." Tony grinned as he demolished the yogurt.

Phil smiled and gave him a nod and turned to Clint. "I need to go see the director, but I will be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Everything okay dad?"

Phil nodded and stood. "It's about Bruce joining the team again." Both boys grinned at the news. "Bruce is still finding arguments against it, but I really think he wants to be back out there with you guys. He did well."

Tony nodded and glanced at Clint. "He'll join us, just you wait and see. Once he gets it through that thick skull of his that he did some good, and doesn't just smash things. He'll realise it's for the best. We are a team after all."

Clint nodded in agreement. "He saved us dad. What more is there to say?"

Phil walked to the door. "I'll be back soon."

"You really think he will." Clint asked Tony.

"Join us?"

Clint nodded. Tony leaned back in the chair, a smile on his face. "I will convince him."

Clint grinned, if anyone could get through to Bruce, it was Tony. "Just tell him if he joins, you will keep your hair like that." Clint chuckled.

Tony glared. _Smart ass_!

* * *

I know there wasn't too much of Clint in this chapter, he will be in the next I promise.

Onto the Epilogue! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

It was over a week since the building had collapsed on himself and Tony, he reached up and touched the small scar on the side of his head, and it itched like crazy. He'd needed stitches for the cut and was told he would have to take it easy, his ribs would take the longest to heal. His knee was sore but he found he could still sneak out of the infirmary without the use of a wheelchair. That was a plus in his head.

He sat on the roof looking out over the city. It always helped him feel safe, being in the open, breathing fresh air. He hadn't told his dad or any of the others that he had woken up at one point while trapped under the building. It was still a bit hazy but he remembered the pain and the panic he felt. It was one of his biggest fears, he knew millions of people probably shared that fear. Being buried alive.

Clint's shoulders slumped as he was reminded of the terror he felt, the feeling of suffocating because of all the dust. And that he was alone, no one could hear him, he barely heard himself. But he knew that could have been because he had been so close to the explosion. His dad told him there were no lasting effects on his hearing, which alone had him almost collapsing in relief.

He heard the side door opening and groaned, he just needed a little space. He wiped away the tear that had escaped and turned to see who it was.

"You know you should probably still be in the infirmary?"

Clint smiled at Bruce as he sat next to him.

"Yeah well, I got tired of looking at Tony. Sue me." Clint smirked.

Bruce chuckled and looked out over the city. "I've been asked to join the team again."

Clint gave Bruce a sideways glance. "And?"

Bruce chuckled and looked down at his hands. "I still think it's a mistake Clint. I could hurt someone. He helped this time but what if next time he doesn't. How do I deal with that?"

The young archer turned to face the young scientist fully. "The way you deal Bruce, is by trusting in us. We're your team, your family and we take that very seriously. We would find a way to stop you if it was needed. But I think your being a little hard on the big guy."

Bruce arched an eyebrow at Clint in question. "How?"

"Well, he did save us Bruce. You said so yourself. You didn't need to convince him to help us, he was doing it already. That alone makes me think he wants to be good, he just needs a little nudge." Clint smiled at Bruce's expression.

"A little nudge?"

"Okay, a big nudge. Look Bruce we will figure something out, but you can't say you don't want to be out there with us. Who the hell is going to mess with us when we have a Hulk?"

Bruce chuckled and gave Clint a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

Bruce headed back to the door. "Don't stay out here too long Clint, you really don't need to be catching a cold on top of everything else."

Clint nodded and gave him a small wave before turning back to the lights of the city. He figured he should take his own advice, he had friends willing to help him and he was out here pushing them away. Clint started to pull himself to his feet and groaned when his leg almost went out from under him.

A hand reached out and caught him before he fell. "I should have known you'd be up here."

Clint gave his dad a small smile and accepted his help, maybe he had sat there a little long.

"Sorry. I just needed some fresh air." Phil accepted his answer and guided him back towards the door.

"I understand Clint." Clint looked into his eyes and realised even if he hadn't told his dad what happened, he already knew. Phil had already though about the aftermath of what Clint and Tony had been through, they had been buried alive under the rubble. And he knew that was Clint's biggest fear.

They stopped at the door and Phil suddenly found himself with an armful of Clint, his boy buried his face into the crook of his neck and let it all out. Everything he'd been hiding for the past few days, he finally let it all go. Phil squeezed the back of Clint's neck and didn't bother trying to stop the tears that fell from his own eyes. It had been an emotional week and he was just glad it was over. Everyone was back in one piece.

Clint pulled back after a few minutes and gave Phil an embarrassed smile. "Sorry."

Phil was already shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing wrong with crying? Sometimes you just need to let it all out. Do you feel better?"

Clint nodded, he did actually. It wasn't all gone, he knew it wasn't that easy. But it did feel like a weight had been lifted.

"Thanks dad." Phil smiled and helped him back inside, they'd get through this the way they did with everything. Together.

* * *

It was almost a month later that Thor returned, he had found out what happened and vowed to return and fight by their sides as part of the Avengers. They could tell he was feeling guilty for not being there in the first place but the team had assured him that they didn't blame him and that they had managed to get Bruce out of hiding.

Tony was fine now, any injuries he had received were gone. He was back to his usual annoying self which everyone found to their annoyance. Pepper seemed to be the only one that didn't mind his antics, probably just glad he was still here to do them.

While his friends were recovering Steve had managed to get some time away from SHIELD, his first stop had been Peggy who he hadn't been able to spend as much time with as he'd wanted. Now they were thinking about moving in together and Steve couldn't be happier. Things were finally starting to look up.

Bruce was working on elasticated pants so that when he hulked out, as Tony called it. He wouldn't be left in his birthday suit when he finally changed back. He was starting to feel like one of the team again, none of the other Avengers seemed remotely bothered by the fact their friends was a giant green rage monster. They actually seemed happy with it. Bruce shook his head, his friends were nuts, which was the only explanation. But he was happy they were.

Natasha and Clint were working on getting the archer back to 100% fitness, at the moment she was sure he was roughly at 80%. Her boyfriend was incredibly talented in everything he did. Clint would make sure he was back to full fitness by the time they were called on their next mission. Fury had given them six weeks, she already knew Clint would be ready in five.

"You're going easy on me Tasha."

Natasha arched her eyebrow at Clint as he stood in front of her, a frown on his face but she saw the twinkle of humour in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. Your ribs are still giving you some pain."

"Only when I take a deep breath." He stated with a grin. She shook her head at him.

"Fine. You want me to wipe the floor with you I will. But don't come crying to me when you're back in the infirmary." She got into her fighting stance and waited.

"I'd like to see you land a hit." He told her smugly. That got the reaction he was hoping for, he just hoped he could keep up. Her fist came at his head and he ducked and moved back before dropping into his stance. He motioned with his hand for her to come at him. She glared, he smirked and cocked his head. Then they were fighting. Natasha aimed a high kick at his head which he blocked and returned a hit of his own. She managed to flip back just as his fist skimmed the air in front of her face. She arched an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. She didn't hold back just threw punch after punch, then tried to swipe his legs from under him. She was secretly pleased when he blocked or dodged everyone and then vaulted into a back flip and landed lightly on his feet. She saw the quick flash of pain in his eyes though, then it was covered with the cheeky grin. He was telling her he was alright.

They carried on for another twenty minutes before they both went down in a tangle of limbs, Natasha pushed herself up off the floor and glared down at the chuckling archer. He grinned up at her and using his right hand reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Natasha's glare turned to a shy smile when he touched her cheek, his eye's shone with nothing but love for her and she melted. His lips crashed against hers just as someone cleared their throat.

Clint groaned and glared at the interruption. It was his dad, standing at the doorway with a file in hand and looking a little flushed. Natasha stood up easily and held her hand out for Clint, he was still a little stiff when moving, especially after sparring with her.

"Thanks." She gave a small nod and smiled at Phil.

"Is that a mission?" She asked.

Phil nodded and held the door open for them as they followed him to the briefing room. Everyone was already there waiting, Tony took one look at the two of them, then at Phil's flushed face and laughed. The rest of the team looked at him in confusion. Tony just shook his head and pointed to the two assassins.

"Did Phil walk in on you two? You're all looking a little flushed."

Everyone looked back at Clint and Natasha. "We were sparring Tony, that's why we are flushed, dad just happened to walk in as we were kissing." Phil shot him a glare and sat at the head of the table.

"Can we please get down to business? Or is that too much to ask?" Phil glared at Tony who raised his hands in defence.

Phil proceeded to talk them through their next mission which they would be sent out to in the next five days. He just wanted to make sure they were well-informed beforehand. They all had plenty of time on their hands at the moment, so there was no harm in being extra prepared. Once the briefing was finished everyone stood and grabbed their files and headed out.

Phil was packing the rest of his papers away when he noticed Clint still sitting at the table. He looked up and was surprised to see a very serious expression on his son's face. He was immediately on alert.

"What's wrong? Is it too soon? I can speak to Fury." Phil told him.

Clint smiled and shook his head. "Dad I'm fine. And we have another few days to train, so you can calm down. I'm good, okay?"

Phil nodded. "Then what is it? I've never seen that serious face before, caught me off guard."

Clint stood and made his way around the table to stand in front of Phil. He took a deep breath and searched for the right words. He'd been thinking about this for a while now and really didn't know why he hadn't brought it up already.

"I've been thinking…" He started. Phil looked at him with something close to concern in his features. "You're my dad….." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Phil placed a hand over Clint's and frowned. "What's this about Clint?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I'm not sure why I haven't already done it. You're my dad, my family and you've always been there for me. I trusted you right from the start, more than I ever have with anyone in my life, even Barney." Clint looked down at the hand squeezing his and smiled. "I love you dad and I want to change my last name to Coulson."

Phil looked speechless for a moment then smiled at Clint. "That's what this was all about?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, sorry if I was freaking you out a little there."

Phil chuckled. "Just a little, yeah." He pulled Clint into a hug. "Of course you can, I would love it if you did."

Clint looked relieved. "Good. I still want to keep Barton. It is my birth name after all. But now I will go by, Clint Barton Coulson. Sounds pretty good don't you think?"

Phil laughed and nodded. It sounded damn good.

"Come on let's get back to the others."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Clint looked away, suddenly looking a little shy. "You made me into the man I am today, and I wanted to thank you for that. I still don't know what you seen all those years ago in that orphanage but I'm glad you picked me, that you gave me a chance to be better. I got told for two years that I was nothing but a waste of space and useless. I even started to believe it, until you showed up."

Phil swallowed down the lump in his throat, Clint had never really spoken to him about anything to do with the orphanage, now he seemed willing to spill it all.

"So…thank you." Clint finished, he looked directly into Phil's eye's willing him to see the truth in his words and the trust he felt for the man.

Phil wrapped his arm around Clint's shoulder and pulled him close. "You were never a waste of space, and you were never useless. But I never made you into the man you are Clint, I may have helped, but you were already on your way there. You are an amazing kid Clint, I am a better man for having you in my life."

Both men stood silently for a second, digesting everything the other had said when they were interrupted.

"Jeez, what a chick flick moment or what?" Tony laughed and started running down the hall towards to cafeteria.

"TONY!" Clint shouted and after giving Phil an apologetic look he took off after him. "I'm going to kill you, Iron Ass!"

Phil laughed and closed the door to the briefing room before following in the direction they took off in. He could hear shouts and then a cry of pain from Tony.

Phil walked down the long corridor with a smile plastered on his face. Some things never change, some things never should.

Walking into the cafeteria Phil burst out laughing at Tony, he was currently dodging out the way of food that was being thrown with deadly accuracy at him. He found himself being drawn into the childish activity, well it was Tony.

By the end they were all covered in different types of food and laughing hysterically, Tony looked like a mashed potato man, as he was covered from head to foot in mash. They turned when someone cleared their throat behind them and froze when they realised it was Fury. He glared at every one of them in turn before reaching down and grabbing a handful of Phil's potatoes and hurling them right at Tony's head. The director chuckled and headed back to the door.

"Just had to see what all the fuss was about. Now clean up this mess!" He barked before marching out of the room, a smile plastered on his face.

They all burst into laughter again when they saw the shocked look on Tony's face.

"Is he allowed to do that?"

"Tony, he's the director. He could shove that mash-up your ass!" Clint grinned.

Phil leaned back in the chair and smiled, this was his family, and he wouldn't change them for the world. Well maybe Tony…nah, not even Tony.

The End.

_If the family were a fruit, it would be an orange, a circle of sections, held together but separable - each segment distinct_. ~Letty Cottin Pogrebin


End file.
